


Amor del bueno

by NoireRigel



Series: Between the sunlight and the moonlight (JJBekWeek) [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Feels, DJ Homo Stripper! Otabek, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, JJ has a dark past, JJbekweek, M/M, Macherpuppy brought us here, NSFW, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rock Star! JJ, Slice of Life, So Dark, unexpected love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoireRigel/pseuds/NoireRigel
Summary: Y así te fuí queriendo a diario. Sin una ley, sin un horario. Y nadie lo buscaba, y nadie lo planeó así. En el destino estaba, que fueras para mi y nadie le apostaba, que aquello fuera tan feliz, pero cupido se apiadó de mi.





	1. La primera vez

**Author's Note:**

> Tercer día de la JJBekWeek (Day 3 – August 21: Highschool/University AU / Rockstar/DJ AU). Este es un AU basado en unos fanarts de macherpuppy en tumblr, con variadas variaciones y con ayuda de QueenOfAshes!! Tengo unos cuantos capítulos pero me faltaba el comienzo así que aquí está, algo desorganizado pero espero que comprensible. Todas las cosas que no se entienden es probablemente porque serán explicadas a futuro!

Le encantaban los chicos. No podía evitarlo. Había asumido hace muchos sus preferencias y en la actualidad no le molestaba demostrarlo tanto como fuera necesario. Por eso cuando le dejó su número tras el autógrafo, pensó que sería solo un chico lindo más con el que podría tener algo divertido una noche. Sobre todo porque el otro se veía tan tímido, tan incómodo en su presencia durante el concierto en el pub, que el cantante se había imaginado que tenía un fan oculto o algo por el estilo. 

 

Pero, la vida da sorpresas. Demasiadas. Luego de reunirse con él unas noches después, ambos con vasos en la mano y mirándose de manera bastante evidente, Jean-Jacques supo que quería dormir con ese joven. No es que no lo supiera de antes, pero ahora se le hacía un poco más imperativo y necesario de lo normal. Y se lo comió con los ojos, y lo saboreó a medida que hablaban de cosas a las que no puso demasiada atención. 

 

−Te veías bastante tímido en el pub, creí que no aceptarías venir a mi departamento −dijo el mayor con una media sonrisa, coqueta, en el rostro. 

−Las apariencias engañan, mucho −comentó el chico bebiendo otro sorbo de su vaso. 

−¿Ah sí? ¿Sabes mucho de engañar? ¿Me dirás que trabajabas como un mago además de lo de ser DJ? −se le escapó una suave risa luego de eso, acomodando las piernas en el sofá que compartían. 

−No… Soy DJ y stripper −aclaró su acompañante. 

 

Jean por supuesto no logró creerse esas palabras, por eso comenzó a reír ya intrigado y cada vez más divertido con el sentido del humor ajeno.  

 

−Eres demasiado gracioso, ¿De donde inventas esas cosas? −preguntó ya luego de dejar de reírse tanto.

−No estoy mintiendo. De hecho, por ser el King JJ, puedo hacerte un espectáculo gratis y me dices que opinas −ofreció el otro con expresión decidida. 

−¡Tienes que estar de broma! −Jean seguía incrédulo y no podía evitar la risa que le generaba todo, era divertido estar con el otro. 

 

Pero para su sorpresa, su acompañante de esa noche se levantó. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se acercó a donde tenía su equipo de sonido y luego de rebuscar y armar algunas conexiones necesarias con su teléfono, finalmente, puso una canción desde su celular en los parlantes. La música de baile comenzó a llenar la habitación y el pie del canadiense se movió siguiendo el ritmo. Claro que casi se le cae el vaso de la mano cuando vio que el otro comenzaba a moverse justo frente a él. 

 

Su boca se abrió en un perfecto círculo mientras el joven DJ mostraba que sabía llevar el ritmo de esa música, y sintió seca la garganta cuando lo vio quitándose la chaqueta para dejársela sobre el regazo. Jean exhaló entonces, asombrado, mientras la canción seguía y seguía hasta que su acompañante terminó sin camiseta y pronto sin pantalones. Oh, por todos los cielos, su cuerpo era perfecto. Esa piel firme, los músculos que se marcaban, las caderas que le pedían tocarlo. El cantante no hizo muchos intentos de ocultar la firmeza en sus pantalones cuando el joven le pasó la chaqueta por los hombros para atraerlo con él y obligarlo a levantarse en un movimiento que le encandiló. 

 

−¿Ahora sí me crees? −preguntó el menor mientras lo miraba hacia arriba.

−No volveré a dudar… −susurró el canadiense. 

 

La chaqueta dio el impulso necesario para que el cantante se inclinara y el kazajo se paró en puntas de pie para alcanzar a mitad de camino esos labios que lo habían estado llamando desde la fiesta en la que se habían conocido. Besarse con ese hombre era sin duda una maravilla, en eso pensaba el mayor que luego olvidó todo atisbo de decencia para tomarse de las caderas de quien tenía al frente y apretarlo contra él en un abrazo. Sus manos se pasearon por su espalda y la otra se atrevió a acariciarle el firme trasero. 

 

Quería más, y aunque la ropa interior del joven no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, JJ no deseaba solo visualizarlo mentalmente. Al parecer el otro no estaba negado a lo mismo así que luego de hacerle abrir los labios, introduciendo su lengua en el proceso, no tardó mucho en hacer círculos contra la pierna ajena esperando que la apegara a su costado. 

 

−¿Puedo cargarte a un lugar más cómodo? −preguntó luego de cortar el contacto que le estaba dejando con más hambre de la que ya tenía. 

−Donde quieras está bien −accedió el chico, tomándose de los hombros para besarlo otra vez con ansiedad. 

 

JJ no lo pensó mucho más, se inclinó lo suficiente para sostenerlo de uno de sus muslos y luego de un poco de cooperación ajena lo cargó frente a él sin necesidad de cortar del todo el contacto con sus labios. Y ambos probaron su sabor hasta que no les quedó aire. El kazajo tenía los brazos en los hombros del cantante que lo llevaba y lo miraba con una expresión que gritaba que quería realmente que avanzaran al siguiente paso.

 

−Hola guapo, mi nombre es JJ, pero puedes llamarme Jean-Jacques −le susurró el dueño del lugar y luego lo depositó sobre su cama mirándolo deseoso. 

−Jean-Jacques… −murmuró el DJ mientras se acomodaba sobre esa cama, saboreando en sus labios el nombre que acababa de conocer, antes solo lo conocía del modo en que lo presentaban en los escenarios. 

−Sí… Justo así… ¿Te pondrías la chaqueta para mí? Solo la chaqueta… 

 

La petición del canadiense pronto fue escuchada. El otro se acomodó la chaqueta de cuero con una media sonrisa, sin quejarse cuando le quitaron el resto de la ropa. Tener todo ese cuerpo a disposición hizo suspirar de gusto a Jean que le acarició una de las piernas, subiendo hasta su muslo mientras se inclinaba al final de la cama. Esa extremidad la acomodó sobre uno de sus hombros, besándole la cara interna del muslo ociosamente. 

 

−Hmmn… ¿Me dejarías ver tu piel, Jean-Jacques? −pidió el menor exhalando lento mientras le acariciaban en esa peligrosa zona. 

−Depende, el cuerpo del rey tiene ciertos precios… ¿Que parte quieres ver primero? −su boca se movió entre las piernas ajenas hasta alcanzar a tocar con la punta de la lengua la base de los testículos ajenos y toda la zona privada cerca de su entrada. 

−A-arriba… 

 

Jean sonrió, pero antes de cumplir el deseo de su visitante, pegó sus labios en la base de su muslo y succionó fuerte hasta dejar la primera de muchas marcas que planeaba acomodar en ese cuerpo esa jornada. Después de quedar contento con el resultado, se aseguró de quitarse la camiseta y subirse del todo a la cama para mantenerse en cuatro sobre el chico que lo admiraba, el cantante sabía bien que era más que agradable visualmente, pero le era importante que su pareja de turno se lo hiciera notar así que fue feliz cuando tuvo los ojos ajenos clavados en su torso desnudo. 

 

−Tu también puedes tocar, si quieres...−ofreció y bajó su boca para besar el pecho del menor, lamiendo cada trozo de piel que encontraba antes de encontrarse con los bordes obligados de la chaqueta que él mismo le había hecho utilizar. 

−Buenos tatuajes −le dijo y dejó que sus manos le rozaran, recorriéndole la espalda hasta llegar abajo, muy abajo−. Me pregunto si estás igual de bueno aquí abajo… −apretó el trasero del rey y no le costó confirmar sus palabras− Ah, sí que lo eres. 

−Lo sé, tú estás rico, ¿Te lo habían dicho? −el hombre se acomodó para alcanzar nuevamente esos labios que lo llamaban prometiéndole dulces y ardientes momentos. 

−Varias veces, pero es la primera vez que Jean-Jacques me lo dice, gracias −aseguró el kazajo y se dejó llevar por esa boca sin quitarle las manos de encima. 

 

JJ no tardó en permitirle tocar más allá, y tuvo pronto al chico con sus manos bajo su ropa interior, apretando y soltando sus curvas posteriores. 

 

−Todavía no me dices tu nombre… −pidió en el acalorado intercambio, mordiendo el labio inferior del joven que jadeó para él. 

−Hmn… ¿Mi nombre? Es Otabek.

 

¿Cómo es que estaba ya con un hombre desnudo en la cama y sin saber su nombre? No era tan extraño pensando en el ritmo de vida que llevaba. Cosas pasajeras era lo que tendía a vivir y en ese momento no meditaba en nada más allá del momento presente que estaba disfrutando por completo por el placer que sentía. 

 

No pasaron muchos minutos más para que su boca ardiera por la excesiva cantidad de besos y, en el intertanto también terminó perdiendo el resto de su ropa. La única prenda cerca de ellos era la chaqueta que vestía el DJ y que encendía los ánimos del cantante cada vez que la rozaba en buscar más piel del chico. Le prestó sus dedos para que el chico los lamiera y cuando tuvo humedad suficiente los introdujo en la entrada contraria haciéndose espacio en lentos movimientos y arrancándole más sonidos al menor. 

 

En medio del acalorado encuentro decidió lo que quería, lo tenía ya preparado. Incluso podía abrir bien sus dedos dentro de él. Pero en vez de clavarse dentro de Otabek, se sentó encima del chico, dejándole a la vista la espalda, y se clavó a sí mismo en ese miembro que lo esperaba duro y firme, que le hizo gritar cuando lo engulló por completo en su entrada. 

 

−¡¿Jean?! −exclamó asombrado el kazajo, casi sin aliento por el repentino calor de estar dentro del cuerpo ajeno. 

−Uhhh… Te veías tan rico ahí… No pude resistirme −comentó dejando escapar una fugaz risa, que no le duró mucho pues nuevos gemidos nacieron descaradamente en su garganta cuando el otro comenzó a moverse tomándolo de la espalda.

 

Desde esa posición el DJ tenía la vista de toda su espalda y también de su trasero, el mismo del cual se aprovechó al tenerlo a disposición sin dejar de clavarse hacia arriba contra el chico. Y al cantante le gustaba firme y le gustaba duro. Así se lo hizo saber entre gemidos y jadeos, subiendo y bajando contra ese miembro que lo estaba traspasando y buscando sus puntos de placer. 

 

Le costaba quedarse quieto, y también callado. Sabía el modo en que sonaba su voz en esas circunstancias y no se avergonzaba de demostrar con todo su cuerpo lo mucho que disfrutaba de ese contacto que para él era sin duda el correcto. Gimió el nombre ajeno hasta el cansancio y una de sus manos dejó de buscar apoyo, solo para mojarla con su propia saliva antes de meter los dedos nuevamente en la entrada del kazajo que en ese instante se tensó bajo él. 

 

Penetrar y ser penetrado. Si fuera por el canadiense, ambas cosas haría a la vez, con su misma pareja, para que ambos disfrutaran de un placer similar, y mientras sus dedos imitaban los movimientos de la erección que tenía clavándose en su entrada, pudo sentir como el DJ gemía también su nombre. En tonos nada decentes para esa hora del día. En cierto punto la penetración se volvió más y más desenfrenada y Jean lo agradeció aunque no fue capaz de seguir con la incursión de sus dedos. La mano del DJ acarició su miembro y en poco tiempo logró generar un potente orgasmo en el cantante que apretó entre sus paredes a su visitante mientras gemía entrecortadamente, dejando el camino de su propio semen sobre la cama y las piernas ajenas. 

 

Eso fue lo que hizo que su acompañante se impulsara todavía más dentro de él. Hasta que empezó a descargarse entre cortas embestidas aunque perdió el agarre al hacerlo, saliendo del todo del cantante, ensuciándolo entre la espalda y su trasero jadeando luego por la intensidad del clímax, acompañado de los sonidos de quien ya con la sensibilidad elevada le había seguido recibiendo hasta que no quedó nada más. 

 

Ambos quedaron exhaustos luego de eso, pero contentos. Jean-Jacques se giró a medias para ver a su acompañante y le sonrió radiante. 

 

−Ahh… Creo que tendré que lavar la ropa de la cama… Y creo que se me durmieron las piernas −informó de su estado, moviéndose hasta recargarse contra quien le acompañaba en la cama todavía. 

−Pero valió la pena, ¿No? −preguntó el DJ, orgulloso de lo que acababa de lograr. 

−Por supuesto… ¿Quieres quedarte un poco más? Puedes venir cuando quieras… Si quieres repetir, claro −añadió en un murmullo el mayor, sin mirarlo directamente. 

 

Otabek lo observó con curiosidad por esa repentina falta de confianza que demostraba, no lo entendía pero lo dejó pasar, tampoco es que conociera precisamente a su compañero en esos aspectos, apenas se habían dicho sus nombres ese día. Tal vez fue por eso que decidió quedarse y así pudo compartir más minutos con el otro chico. Incluso terminó recibiendo comida, de la otra comida, y en medio de una tranquila charla ambos fueron abriéndose un poco más, solo lo suficiente sin que se tornara incómodo el momento. Claro que las palabras solían sacar más palabras. 

 

−Eres un artista en todo el sentido de la palabra. Tu cuerpo hace música y tu voz también. Incluso si no suenas musical, sería digno de ver y escuchar −las palabras que salieron de la boca del kazajo en cierto momento tomaron por sorpresa al otro. 

−Y tu pareces ser todo un poeta… ¿Esta es tu forma de crear música? −preguntó el cantante con las mejillas ligeramente coloreadas por las dulces palabras. 

−Soy un DJ, escojo cosas de aquí y de allá, y bueno, sí, si lo quieres poner así, mezclo todo en las partes precisas para crear música. Tú no necesitas recoger cosas de otros lados, ya brillas solo con tu presencia −continuó el otro, mucho más hablador ahora que parecían estar en confianza. 

−Suena como si no tuvieras algo en ti mismo que ofrecer… Eso o que intentas que me sonroje furiosamente −bromeó a medias y le sonrió con dulzura−. Cuando me dejaste escucharte estando dentro tuyo, estoy seguro de que brillabas por tu cuenta. 

−Verte furiosamente sonrojado sería una parte de tu belleza, Jean −el DJ sonrió con el cumplido ajeno−. Quizás solo estoy siendo modesto y miento para verte sonreír así. 

 

El ataque estaba siendo demasiado fuerte para el mayor. Se quedó pasmado los primeros segundos, hasta que el sonrojo subió por sus mejillas, inevitable en ese punto, y no podía dejar de sonreír por culpa del otro. 

 

−Mientes demasiado bonito, Otabek… Lo haces muy, muy bien. Aunque espero que solo me estés mintiendo sobre ser modesto y no sobre lo que crees que soy −le respondió aunque estaba seguro de que no se sorprendería si fuera lo segundo. 

−Vale la pena por ver ese rostro. Te miento solo para acentuar las verdades que creo sobre ti. Eres rico, apetecible, hermoso y agradable −sentenció sin dudarlo el hombre, observando fijo a su acompañante. 

−Mhm… Debería cobrarte por hacer que mi corazón se emocione… ¿Qué tal un beso por cada verdad que crees de mí? −sugirió Jean allí recostado a su lado, sin temor a coquetearle. 

−Bueno, podría comenzar con lo que acabo de decir… Rico −le dio un suave beso en los labios que parecían preparados para recibirlo, haciendo reír al otro−. Apetecible −esta vez le besó un poco más intenso que obligó al cantante a guardar silencio−. Hermoso −se detuvo posándose sobre sus labios y mirándolo de cerca−. Y agradable… −esta vez sí le tomó la boca para darle un beso completo. 

 

Jean-Jacques había cerrado los ojos en una búsqueda inútil de no emocionarse más de la cuenta por algo que él mismo había pedido. Ese era siempre su problema. Sentía demasiado. Calló su mente correspondiendo de manera apasionada al contacto del final, sin dejar ir los labios ajenos tan rápido, temiendo lo que pudieran decirle después. 

 

−Realmente eres encantador, Jean −el kazajo le dijo sin pensarlo−. Tal vez, si quedo en deuda con el rey, podría recibirme otra vez en sus aposentos algún día… 

 

Su tiempo allí se había extendido más de lo esperado. Era hora de marcharse. Pero no podía decir que se arrepentía de estar en ese lugar. Jean-Jacques Leroy realmente le había sorprendido ese día, en infinitas maneras. 

 

Por su parte, el cantante se había quedado mirando al chico, todavía sin saber bien cómo reaccionar o qué decir. Quería comentarle que ya no era necesario que le mintiera, que ya le había dado un lugar en sus sábanas. Esas mentiras sonaban demasiado dulces, incluso la que le decía que tal vez podrían verse otro día. Una promesa en la que el canadiense no era capaz de creer pues hacía tiempo había dejado de esperar por otra persona que se quedara con él, o que quisiera realmente estar a su lado. 

 

−Tienes el número del rey, ¿No? −fue toda la respuesta que dio el mayor, sellando con ello la conversación.

 

Después de eso el DJ tomó sus cosas y se vistió. No hablaron mucho más, él le dio las gracias por esa velada y le dio el último beso del día, sintiendo de verdad el deseo de volver a verlo. Y luego de eso, sí se despidió dejando al canadiense solo otra vez en su lugar. 

 

El hombre se giró sobre la cama hasta volverse un ovillo y con expresión ausente dio un suspiro al aire. A veces deseaba no sentir tanto, y no guardar tantas esperanzas.  _ No deberías mentir tan bonito, Otabek.  _ Pensó sonriendo con una tristeza que no le había mostrado al otro en ningún momento, era algo que guardaba para sí mismo, que los demás no solían ver, pues nunca se quedaban demasiado tiempo para notarlo.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer si llegaste hasta aquí!!! 
> 
> Saludos


	2. La comida más importante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La siguiente vez que lo vio, no fue tan pronto como le hubiera gustado. Pero sí fue de un modo que terminó siendo naturalmente perfecto. Cualquier hora es ideal para disfrutar de una buena compañía, incluso si no es el horario normal para una cita... ¿Sabías que el desayuno es la comida más importante del día?

Después de esa noche, vinieron los días donde Otabek se levantó con más ánimo del habitual. Normalmente amanecía tarde durante la semana y al final de la misma trabajaba unos días. Como DJ, como stripper, lo que viniera primero y mejor pagado en su agenda. Fuera de eso llevaba una vida tranquila, con unos estudios que había terminado pero a los que nunca había dado uso y suficiente dinero para mantenerse a sí mismo, su motocicleta y una vida tranquila donde podía comprarse las cosas que quería incluso si no eran realmente necesarias. En perspectiva, tenía suerte.  

 

Sus padres no estaban de acuerdo, pero eran un tema aparte. El día que el chico había descubierto que podía llevar una vida fácil, prefirió eso al esfuerzo que suponía seguir con la carrera que había estudiado y la que debería ejercer. Tampoco es que se estuviera prostituyendo, y de todos modos no tenía nada contra ese trabajo. Solo hacía cosas que le trajeran dinero, aprovechaba de entrenarse y así otros eran capaces de apreciar su cuerpo, poco le importaba lo que pensaran mientras le sirviera para su tranquilidad.

 

La vida era para vivirse, en camas mullidas y con un cuerpo caliente al lado. Sonrió ante el recuerdo del cantante, preguntándose si ya sería tiempo de llamarlo, pero tampoco quería sonar necesitado. Así que esperó, trabajó, esperó, lo pensó y finalmente, una semana después del primer encuentro, tomó el autógrafo y número que le había dado el hombre y lo marcó con su teléfono mientras exhalaba el humo de la colilla antes de tirarla al piso. Era fumador social, y estaba fuera de una fiesta, nada extraño. 

 

El tono de marcado sonó varias veces antes de que pareciera que le habían contestado, fue entonces que escuchó la voz del otro joven al fin, y cierta expectativa se formó en su bajo vientre al recordarlo auditivamente.  

 

–¿Aló? Humn… King JJ al habla… –se escuchó la voz cansada del otro lado, incluso juraría que sintió algo parecido a un bostezo.

–¿Te desperté? –preguntó el kazajo con una media sonrisa y solo entonces se fijó que la hora no era la más prudente para llamarlo siendo ya de madrugada.

–Sí… Espera, ¿Con quién… ? –la duda en la voz ajena casi le hizo reír. 

–¿Un rey no debería conocer a sus súbditos? –preguntó sonriendo más de lo habitual. 

–¡¿Otabek?! –exclamó el otro joven despertando al fin. 

–Sí, soy yo… Que bueno que recuerdas mi nombre. 

 

La llamada pareció silenciarse, Altin miró la pantalla tratando de dilucidar si seguían conectados hasta que escuchó de nuevo la voz del otro. 

 

–L-lo siento… Yo no… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien? –consultó el canadiense.

–Todo bien. Quería saber de ti –explicó el DJ mirando el cielo nocturno. 

–Ah… Pues… Todo bien también –respondió la voz en el teléfono. 

–¿Tendrás tiempo estos días? ¿Hoy? –hizo la pregunta sin dudarlo.

–Hmn… Hoy no, pero podemos vernos mañana.

 

La respuesta se la esperaba pero aun así sintió algo de decepción. Eso hasta que una idea poco común vino a su mente, y por eso creyó que sería una interesante posibilidad. 

 

–Está bien… Nos vemos mañana. ¿Te parece a las 10? –preguntó mirando el reloj de nuevo.  

–¿Diez de la noche? Sí… –murmuró Leroy. 

–No, diez de la mañana. Quiero verte pronto –explicó Otabek. 

–Oh… –el mayor pareció quedarse sin habla. 

–Pasaré por ti a las 9:45 a.m. Nos vemos, Jean.

 

Esperó a la afirmación contraria antes de cortar y con una media sonrisa se decidió a despedirse de los que era necesario y luego dejó ese lugar. Necesitaba dormir temprano esa noche, pensaba desayunar con el joven que ocupaba sus fantasías y con algo de suerte poder repetir ese encuentro que le había encantado. Así que se retiró rápidamente de la fiesta y ya en su cuarto se desplomó sobre la cama con una expresión feliz que era poco común. 

 

La mañana siguiente parecía traer buenas posibilidades en el aire. Se duchó y vistió, revisándose más de una vez en el espejo hasta lograr parecer casual y luego salió del lugar con dirección a la residencia del cantante. Allí se tardó unos instantes en decidir qué diría primero y al fin, llamó a la puerta. No pasaron muchos segundos antes de que Leroy abriera. 

 

–Buenos días –saludó el kazajo quitándose las gafas de sol. 

–Buenos días, Otabek –sonrió el mayor nada más verlo. 

–¿Desayunaste? Creo que me tardé un poco –comentó Altin mirando su reloj. 

–No, te estaba esperando –negó con la cabeza el otro joven. 

–Vamos entonces, ¿Quieres algo en especial? 

 

La conversación fluyó sola a partir de ese momento, al menos de parte de Jean-Jacques que parecía tener esa capacidad de llenar los silencios que dejaba el DJ que se divertía escuchándolo. Que el cantante quisiera algo tan simple como pancakes llamó la atención de Otabek y condujo la motocicleta hasta un lugar central donde esperaba que encontraran un restaurante tranquilo y agradable. 

 

–Todavía no puedo creer que tengas una motocicleta –comentó JJ mientras caminaban en busca del lugar correcto. 

–¿Por qué? –preguntó realmente curioso el kazajo. 

–Pues… Eres guapo, más que atractivo, algo silencioso, pareces un caballero, talentoso, divertido y además… Tienes algo tan genial como una moto. ¡Todo un misterio! –el chico fue describiéndolo mientras movía las manos sin mirarlo. 

 

Otabek se quedó un paso más atrás, y no se contuvo de mirar el trasero del otro que hablaba delante de él sin fijarse. 

–Uhm… Jean-Jacques… Pareciera que te emocionan los misterios –señaló Altin alzando de nuevo la vista luego de su breve observación. 

–¡Me encantan los misterios! –exclamó JJ girándose a verlo. 

–No estoy seguro de si me estabas describiendo o coqueteando conmigo –murmuró el kazajo aunque su expresión era una de fingida seriedad. 

–Puede ser un poco de las dos, ¿No? –el guiño del cantante le apresuró los latidos y lo recordó durante la fiesta.

 

Sí, eran buenos recuerdos. Los pocos que tenía con ese chico. Así que ahora, se sentía cómodo caminando a su lado y escuchándolo hablar de varias cosas. Incluso cuando decidieron al fin un lugar donde desayunar el mayor siguió llevando el peso de la conversación, interrumpido solo por el momento en que una mesera les preguntó qué iban a ordenar. Parecía un lugar agradable, con ambiente familiar y seguramente no combinaban ahí pero el canadiense había dicho que tenía un buen presentimiento. 

 

Jean-Jacques le comentó acerca de su semana aunque se veía un poco más cansado que la vez anterior que le había visto, y cuando estuvieron de nuevo a solas el kazajo se apoyó con una mano sobre la mesa y la otra la llevó a la barbilla de su acompañante frente a él para estudiarlo más de cerca. 

 

–¿Has estado durmiendo bien? –preguntó con suavidad y vio como el rostro ajeno cambiaba de su expresión siempre feliz a una avergonzada. 

–S-sí… Es decir, no, no mucho. Pero nada grave –murmuró incómodo el cantante. 

–Mhm… 

 

El desayuno transcurrió en una extraña calma y también ciertos momentos de silencio, seguro por culpa misma de Otabek que al parecer había tocado un punto sobre el cual el otro no quería hablar. Lo dejó estar pues no planeaba forzarlo, no de ese modo, y trató él de hacer más conversación, preguntándole detalles aleatorios de su vida con el solo fin de verlo recuperar esa chispa natural que parecía tener. 

 

–No debiste pagar la cuenta tú solo –bufó Leroy una vez salieron del establecimiento. 

–Claro que sí, además, así me puedes quedar debiendo un desayuno –dijo su plan el kazajo.  

–¿Eh? ¿Otro? ¿Estás seguro? –ver la expresión sorprendida del mayor le hizo reír suavemente, realmente no entendía por qué a veces parecía tan inseguro. 

–Sí, otro –asintió firme allí de pie frente a él. 

–E-está bien… –accedió JJ con expresión todavía asombrada. 

 

El jarabe de maple nunca le había apetecido tanto como ese día. Esa fue la excusa que dio su mente cuando tomó del cuello de la camiseta al joven más alto y lo jaló para que se inclinara sobre él hasta que sus labios pudieron saborearlo. La dulzura y suavidad de esos labios le habían estado llamando durante todo el desayuno y verlo hablar, comer y limpiarse la boca fue todo un esfuerzo mental por no lanzarse encima de él por encima de la mesa. Se le separó mirándolo fijo y entonces vio ese brillo especial que tenían esos ojos azules con los que había soñado incluso. 

 

–No me dejaste corresponder –se quejó el mayor apoyando las manos sobre sus hombros mientras lo miraba fijo. 

–Tal vez… De ese modo me puedes quedar debiendo un beso también –explicó Altin bajando la vista hasta esa boca que ahora le sonreían. 

–¿Solo un beso? –preguntó con dudas JJ. 

–Muchos. 

 

El beso que recibió de regreso no fue nada inocente. De hecho seguro estaban infringiendo alguna ley sobre decencia en medio de la calle pues la forma en que esos labios abrieron los suyos le dejó embelesado, todavía más cuando esa lengua juguetona decidió compartir el sabor del desayuno del canadiense y mezclarlo con el suyo. Se tardaron más de la cuenta en separarse y cuando lo hicieron, ambos se veían agitados. 

 

–Jean… ¿Quieres conocer mi departamento? 

 

Solo bastó un animado asentimiento para que ambos regresaran al punto donde había quedado la motocicleta. El camino fue bastante rápido, detenido solo por las veces en que Leroy, abrazado a la espalda de él, se dedicaba a dejarle suaves besos en el pequeño espacio que quedaba al inicio de su cuello hasta donde le permitía el casco, haciéndole perder la concentración. Parecía que el cantante era capaz de devorarlo antes de entrar a su hogar, y no es que Altin se quejara, pero dado que quería más que algo de unas noches lo arrastró con él para que llegaran primero al elevador. Un suplicio que fuera lleno de gente, pero tener que apegarse al cuerpo de Jean cada vez que alguien requería salir, lo valía. 

 

Las llaves casi se le cayeron y fue un terrible esfuerzo lograr ingresar, apresurados como estaban. Una vez dentro y contra la puerta siguieron besándose, fue allí donde Otabek acorraló al otro hombre que no parecía quejarse por su premura pues pronto le ayudó a que la ropa de ambos quedara tirada en el piso. Ver de nuevo ese cuerpo canela frente a él sirvió para que el miembro del kazajo terminara de ponerse firme. Si hubiera sido con otra persona, habría preguntado, pero dado que era el cantante, y que ya lo había visto en acción, le tomó la pierna para que el joven se subiera en él.

 

Jean-Jacques era más alto, pero Otabek tenía fuerza suficiente. Al parecer la flexibilidad también era una característica del canadiense, que cruzó las piernas alrededor de su cintura sin mayores problemas, jadeante y sonriente mientras se sostenía de los hombros del menor. Y en esa misma posición, con los labios rozándose en los del cantante, Altin lo penetró sin prepararlo siquiera y recibió la dulce melodía de esa voz como recompensa. 

 

–Bien… Bienvenido a mi casa, Jean –exhaló pesado mientras se acomodaba. 

–G-gracias… Ahm… Tu puerta es muy bonita –comentó entre jadeos el mayor. 

 

Pero la charla no se extendió mucho más. En medio de risas, jadeos y ruidosos gemidos, mientras compartían el calor y la humedad de sus cuerpos, Otabek hizo suyo nuevamente al cantante y no le importó que seguramente los vecinos fueran a quejarse con él después por estar golpeando su propia puerta de esa manera. 

 

No se movieron de allí hasta que ambos se derramaron como resultado del placentero momento, sellando con un beso el acto que disfrutaban. Altin le ayudó a bajar las piernas y el artista requirió un tanto de apoyo para ir a sentarse al sofá, exhalando pesado mientras intentaba retomar fuerzas para mirar el lugar al que acababa de ser invitado. Tal vez no era el modo más convencional de dar la bienvenida pero funcionaba para ambos. 

 

–Tu departamento es muy bonito, y eso que todavía no conozco las habitaciones –comentó el mayor, sin pudor por su desnudez. 

–Es pequeño, al menos más pequeño que el tuyo. Pero está bien ubicado y tiene lo necesario –consintió el kazajo descansando también, mientras se acomodaba de costado para alimentarse los ojos con la vista del otro. 

–Tú también tienes lo necesario, así que es perfecto. 

 

La risa del canadiense llenó su casa por primera vez y eso le hizo sentir una calidez que no entendía. De hecho, se sorprendió de que a pesar del cansancio por el ejercicio, el otro se veía mucho mejor que horas atrás. 

 

–Tu rostro se ve más feliz ahora, supongo que tengo puntos por eso –comentó sin medirse. 

–Ah… Sí –murmuró el cantante y se recargó en el sofá mirando al joven–. La verdad es que estaba algo desanimado… No creí que me llamarías de nuevo. 

–¿Eh? ¿Por qué? –fue el turno de Otabek de verse confundido. 

–Todos siempre se van, ¿No? –murmuró el canadiense con tono bajo y luego siguió mirando el lugar con una media sonrisa. 

 

Altin no supo qué responder ante esa afirmación tan… ¿Triste? ¿Realista? No sabía decirlo. Tampoco entendía donde se suponía que tendría que haberse ido, para él era normal repetir las cosas que le gustaban. Pero, dado que no conocía lo suficiente a su acompañante, poco podía decir que tuviera sentido con la forma que tenía el otro de pensar. 

 

–Me gustó desayunar contigo hoy. Eso y lo de ahora –comentó con sinceridad JJ. 

–A mí también me gustaron ambas cosas –dijo muy seguro el kazajo. 

–¿Sabías que el desayuno es la comida más importante del día? –consultó Leroy moviéndose un poco para acortar la distancia entre ambos. 

–Si fueras el desayuno de todos los días, no me quejaría –afirmó el DJ. 

–¡Hey! –se le escapó una risa al mayor, que negó con la cabeza y se acomodó para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del otro. 

–¿Qué? –alzó una ceja Otabek, aprovechando de pasar un brazo por la espalda del cantante, hasta pasear sus dedos sobre su cintura. 

–¡No puedes reemplazar los pancakes! De hecho necesitamos buscar un restaurante que tenga el verdadero sabor canadiense, ese donde fuimos no estaba mal, pero le faltaba.

 

Jean-Jacques le comenzó a dar la charla sobre ese plato de comida, y el otro aunque no estaba realmente interesado lo miraba entretenido por las múltiples expresiones del otro que a medida que intentaba explicar su punto había terminado casi recostándose encima de él. No llevaban mucho tiempo viéndose pero el kazajo ya podía decir que el otro era adorablemente infantil cuando quería, como en ese momento en que se apoyó en su torso con ambas manos para mirarlo con esos ojos brillantes y llenos de vida. 

 

Verlo reír le generaba una sensación placentera que no lograba explicar. Tal vez fue eso o que estaban demasiado cómodos juntos, pero la mano que tenía libre la usó para tomarlo del rostro y acariciarle la mejilla luego de reubicar un mechón de su cabello. 

 

–Deberíamos desayunar juntos todos los días –Otabek dio la idea sin pensar mucho lo que podría significar eso. 

–¿Tu crees? –preguntó Leroy mirándolo fijo. 

–Sí, comenzar así el día me daría muchas fuerzas y nutrientes. 

–Está bien… Alimentarse es muy, muy importante. 

 

Una mano traviesa viajó por su abdomen hasta llegar a su miembro que lento se recuperaba del esfuerzo. Pero esos dedos largos y gruesos podían revivirlo, estaba seguro, así que se acomodó mientras lo dejaba hacer, buscando sus labios y acariciando con la mano el tatuaje que tenía Jean-Jacques en su espalda baja. Ya fuera devorándose de manera salvaje contra una puerta o besándose lento sobre su sofá, no importaba la forma, Otabek estaba seguro de que podía empezar bien el día si lo amenizaba con esa adorable compañía. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola hola!!! Pasó un siglo pero sigo aquí, amando JJBek con la intensidad de mil soles.   
> Aquí estamos con el segundo capítulo de esta poco decente historia.   
> Muchas gracias por leer, espero que hayas disfrutado tanto como yo de escribirlo!!! 
> 
> Saludos y felices fiestas <3


	3. Déjame acercarme a ti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek estaba aburrido esa noche, hasta que su memoria de años anteriores decidió sorprenderlo...

Solía tener parejas esporádicas, encuentros de una sola noche. Si su acompañante era bien dotado o al menos tenía talento en las artes amatorias, entonces también se repetía el plato de vez en cuando. Pero aunque tenía a sus compañeros de cama etiquetados, había uno en particular que escapaba de toda posible definición y que para la sorpresa de su cabeza, no le importaba que fuera diferente. 

 

El cantante, que le había coqueteado descaradamente una noche, el mismo al que le había hecho un baile indecente y con el que se había acostado en varias ocasiones desde la primera vez, se había vuelto su amigo. Salían a comer juntos, desde que retomaron el contacto, y los desayunos eran ya una cosa cotidiana desde hace más de una semana. Al día siguiente lo vería y no podía quitárselo de la cabeza, le había pensado todo el día durante el trabajo, recordando los sonidos que lograba sacar de esa boca y lo bien que se sentía, ya fuera entrando en él o dejándose penetrar. 

 

Ahora en su casa estaba descansando mirando el techo, mientras pensaba en el chico otra vez. Para su tristeza esa noche no lo podría ver, ya lo había llamado para confirmar ese hecho y al menos asegurar el desayuno para el día siguiente. Estaba solo en su cama, tratando de buscar algún consuelo en sus recuerdos. Fue en ese momento que una memoria, mucho más antigua, se posó en su cabeza, haciéndole sentarse de golpe sobre el sofá. 

 

–No puede ser… –murmuró impactado de lo que ideaba su cabeza. 

 

Claramente no era posible. No, no, si reconocía a Jean-Jacques Leroy era porque le había visto como el artista que era cantando. No más que eso… ¿Cierto? La curiosidad pudo más que él, así que terminó buscando su computadora para volver a entrar en esos sitios que hacía tiempo ya no utilizaba a menos que el aburrimiento fuera demasiado. Le tomó cerca de una hora recorrer entre las páginas y etiquetas, hasta que encontró cierto video, que no había visto hace años y que había sido uno de sus favoritos durante un tiempo. 

 

_ “Male student got his ass fucked up by his teacher” _

 

–Mierda… No puede… ser… –comenzó a ver el video sin darle suficiente volumen la primera vez.

 

Estaba tan impactado que no podía apartar los ojos. Esa piel bronceada, esa expresión de placer incorrecto. Lo único que no calzaba era la cantidad de tatuajes pero ese actor sin duda parecía el hermano perdido de Jean-Jacques, un poco joven pero definitivamente su familiar. Eso o... No, no lograba convencerse. Subió el volumen y dejó que el sonido de esa voz juvenil llenara su habitación. No le importó lo que pudieran pensar sus vecinos, y al terminar el video tenía un firme problema en las piernas y la garganta seca.

 

Ya no podía negarlo. Era él. Esos gemidos se le hacían familiares y entre más miraba el video, más recuerdos le sobrevenían. Era por cierto, mil veces mejor en vivo. Y aun así su mano se acercó a la pantalla como si pudiera tocar a través de ella al chico que miraba sonriente y agotado al supuesto profesor antes de que este le arrancara más jadeos. 

 

No supo cuántas veces vio ese video, pero luego encontró unos tantos más del chico y eso le sirvió para convencerse del todo.  _ Era él.  _ Y aunque no sabía bien como sentirse, sí tenía claro que tenía todavía más curiosidad por ver al cantante en unas horas en su desayuno compartido. Eso si es que lograba conciliar el sueño. 

  
  


Al día siguiente llegó tarde a la cita, pero llegó. Cuando Leroy lo vio le extendió los brazos con una sonrisa más brillante que el sol y el kazajo no se negó a sí mismo esa muestra de afecto y le robó un beso en los labios al más alto que lo miraba con expresión divertida. 

 

–Llegas tarde… Y parece que no dormiste –señaló el mayor y le tocó las marcas de las ojeras en su piel–. ¿Mucho trabajo? 

–Mhmmm… No precisamente, pero dormí poco. Lo siento por la demora. 

 

El canadiense no se molestó por eso, de todos modos lo tomó del brazo para que ingresaran al restaurante donde solían desayunar. Y el DJ comenzó a recordar nuevamente esos videos que había visto la noche anterior, no era seguro que el otro le quisiera hablar del tema, pero realmente sentía curiosidad y las palabras casi se escapaban de su boca. 

–Jean… –lo llamó y el chico alzó la vista de su desayuno. Tenía a medio comer su porción de pancakes de ese día. 

–¿Hmn? –preguntó el joven y volvió a meterse un trozo de comida a la boca.

 

Esos labios, se veían bien en las grabaciones pero mucho mejor en la vida real. Extendió una mano a través de la mesa y le limpió la comisura de los mismos, llevándose luego los restos de ese sabor a la boca, lamiendo el dedo que había usado mientras lo miraba fijo. 

 

–Ufff Beka… Si no te conociera creería que tienes de otro tipo de hambre, y bastante temprano… –murmuró el mayor, relamiéndose él mismo después. 

–Me conoces… –aseguró y se contuvo de añadir que parecía que era él quien desconocía realmente al otro, pero solo porque todavía no sabía lo suficiente. 

–Estás extraño… Puedes decirme lo que quieras, ¿Sabes? –el canadiense dejó de comer y puso expresión más tranquila, aunque se notaba que había fruncido un tanto el ceño. 

 

Otabek en ese momento, tuvo que decidir qué hacer. Bien podría llevarse ese secreto a la tumba, pero la verdad era que quería saber. ¿Qué había pasado en la vida de quien tenía al frente para que sus videos estuvieran todavía en internet? Incluso tenía un nombre artístico que le hizo reír por lo bajo ante el recuerdo. Y su acompañante lo miró con interés y sin tener idea de lo que pasaba por su cabeza. 

 

–Anoche… Anoche vi algunos de tus videos… De hace unos años –inició y esperó la reacción del otro. Para su sorpresa su amigo tardó unos segundos en darse por enterado y su expresión de felicidad se extinguió. No, no. Esa no era la idea–. No me malentiendas, eres mucho, mucho, mucho más rico en persona. 

–Ahm… N-no sé qué decir… –el chico bajó la vista a su taza, pero ya se le había quitado el hambre, y se sentía repentinamente cohibido e interrogado–. Te… ¿Te molesta? Aunque, supongo que la pregunta es, ¿Cómo fue que me encontraste…? 

–No me molesta –aseguró tan rápido como la pregunta salió al aire. Y tuvo que repetirlo pues la expresión confundida de Leroy parecía necesitar esa seguridad–. No me molesta, para nada, pero me costó dormir anoche y me hubiera gustado que hubieras estado conmigo, no solo en la pantalla… 

–Beka… –le gruñó el canadiense, ya comenzando a sonrojarse de la pena. 

–Eres impresionante, pero es mucho mejor tenerte en carne propia… Y tu voz, oh, sentía que ya te había visto antes pero no sabía dónde y cuando recordé lo que usaba para jalarme hace algunos años, tuve que buscarlo de nuevo –se explicó mordiéndose el labio al final. 

–¿Te...  Te tocabas mirándome? ¿Desde antes? –asombrado por esa revelación, el cantante pareció relajarse.

 

Eso fue lo que animó a Altin a seguir hablando. Le contó de que lo había conocido, sin saber, hace algunos años. Y le comentó las veces que había vuelto a ver esos videos y lo necesitado que había estado la noche pasada de compañía luego de lo mismo. 

 

–Entonces… ¿No te doy asco…? –preguntó directamente el canadiense para asegurarse, y el otro frunció el ceño enojado por esa duda. 

–Jamás… Eres delicioso, ahora lo sé no solo por videos, que como ya te dije, no te hacen justicia. Eres mucho mejor –le aseguró el kazajo. 

–Ah… Harás que me de hambre y acabo de comer… –la risa del cantante le hizo sentir alivio y lo vio inclinarse sobre la mesa–. Mhm… Entonces, cuando los viste de nuevo, ¿No te dieron ganas de probar al real otra vez? –la frase vino acompañada de un coqueto pestañeo.  

 

Y ese gesto, hizo al DJ feliz.  

 

–La cámara no te hace justicia así que necesito halagarte un poco más. Y me dieron ganas, muchas ganas… –confesó sin vergüenza. 

–Puedes halagarme completo, no me quejo, para nada –aseguró el joven llevándose una mano a los labios, pero ni con eso podía ocultar su sonrisa. 

–Entonces… Debo decirte que eres demasiado sexy para toda esa ropa. Y que me siento bendecido de haber podido escucharte gemir en vivo –su media sonrisa demostraba que sabía que estaba diciendo cosas poco decentes muy temprano pero no le importaba. 

 

Las mejillas del joven frente a él se sonrojaron de manera suave, lo suficiente para que fuera notorio en esa piel bronceada naturalmente y adoró esa vista. Tenía serios deseos de no solo llevarlo a desayunar ese día y daba igual que la hora no fuese la correcta. 

 

Al parecer no era el único que lo pensaba. El hombre frente a él se levantó de su asiento y se le acercó, forzándolo a sentarse tan atrás como era posible para hacerle espacio, y de ese modo pronto tuvo al canadiense sobre sus muslos, entre la mesa y él mismo. 

 

–Hola, guapo… –le saludó el mayor pasando sus brazos por sobre sus hombros para abrazarlo.

–Hola… Jean –buscar un solo adjetivo que lo definiera y que no sonara cursi le costó así que terminó por decir su nombre y abrazarlo de la cintura. 

 

No pudo añadir mucho más porque el otro se le acercó lo suficiente para rozar sus labios y eso fue todo lo que necesitaron para comenzar a devorarse allí mismo. Fue como si le dieran permiso de comer luego de pasar por días de hambre. Sus manos se movieron con el completo consentimiento del DJ para meterse por el borde de la camiseta del hombre hasta que sus dedos tocaron la piel donde sabía que tenía el tatuaje y allí se quedaron acariciando hasta que tuvieron que separar sus labios por falta de aire. 

 

–Beka… Ahm… ¿Estás seguro? –la voz del cantante fue como un susurro.

–¿Uh? ¿De qué? –preguntó distraído por el calor que sentía al tenerlo encima. 

–De que… Que no es un problema para ti. Lo que… El… El trabajo que tuve… 

 

Altin no entendió de buenas a primeras. Pues desde el principio no le había supuesto un rechazo hacia quien tenía encima de sus piernas. Frunció un poco el ceño y luego lo abrazó de manera más aceptable, pasando un brazo para sostenerlo desde la mitad de la espalda y la mano que le quedó libre la llevó a la mejilla del cantante que lo miraba confundido. No, él quería la sonrisa de regreso en esa bonita cara. 

–Estoy seguro ¿No se me nota? Si no quieres que volvamos a hablar del tema está bien… Pero quiero saber más cosas de ti, conocerte. Y sobre todo quiero… –su lengua se trabó en medio del discurso y pudo notar la expresión que pasó pronto a una más emocionada en el chico que tenía al frente–. Te quiero a ti. 

 

Quería escuchar una respuesta, incluso si sonaba a algo más profundo que solo el deseo físico que tenía por ese joven que apenas conocía. Lo vio sonrojarse y sonreírle de esa manera que tanto le gustaba, incluso el cantante abrió los labios. Pero no alcanzó a escuchar nada de él pues un carraspeo les hizo girar el rostro y ver a una muy incómoda mesera que les solicitó, con voz temblorosa, que por favor se retiraran si iban a continuar así. No es que tuviera algo contra ellos, eran sus clientes de todos los días, pero habían niños y familias en el lugar y ellos parecían ignorarlo casi dando un espectáculo íntimo allí.

 

Se disculparon y entre risas pagaron la cuenta antes de salir de allí, tomados del brazo. Altin suspiraba por lo mal que se sentía ahora no tener al otro en su regazo, pero cuando lo tuvo colgando de él y llenándole de besos la mejilla y los labios fuera del restaurante, ya se sintió mejor, infinitamente mejor. 

 

–Dijiste que me querías… ¿No vas a tomarme entonces? Claro que no en la vía pública...–entre risas se ofreció el canadiense y le dio otro cariñoso beso en la comisura del labio mientras esperaba su respuesta.

–Vamos a mi casa… Tuve que usar mi mano y la imaginación anoche… Y no, no fue suficiente –le dijo con sinceridad y lo jaló para que bajara el rostro lo suficiente para darle un beso mucho más lento y profundo. 

 

Se separaron poco después, mirándose fijo. Las alertas de Otabek se encendieron apenas sintió ese malestar en el estómago y el dolor en el pecho por estar observando con tanta intensidad al otro. Pero como la mirada que le daba el chico era similar, trató de sentirse normal otra vez. Si es que ese estado era posible cuando estaba específicamente con Jean-Jacques. 

 

–Vamos… 

 

El Rey no tardó en dar su consentimiento, y tomados de los dedos caminaron hacia el apartamento del DJ, quien quería creer que el otro lo había escuchado cuando le había pedido conocerlo más. ¿Que necesitaba para volverse alguien de confianza para el otro? Saber lo mucho que le gustaba ese joven lo confundía pero no le generaba deseos de detenerse. Realmente quería saber más de él y de su vida. Si tan solo lo dejara acercarse… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!!! 
> 
> Estamos en el mes del amoure así que aquí venimos de nuevo con estos dos. 
> 
> Otabek acaba de descubrir el secreto de JJ y parece no molestarle, ¿Pero es tan simple como aceptar el pasado ajeno para poder mantenerse bien entre ellos dos? ¡No sé que opinan ustedes!
> 
> Gracias por leer!!! Comentarios son apreciados siempre.
> 
> P.D.: El video mencionado no existe, que lástima (?) pero el nombre alude a los típicos videos de ya saben qué. IYKWIM


	4. Entre tú y yo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disfrutar de la compañía era común para ambos, Otabek lo tenía claro y lo agradecía, lo que no se esperaba era descubrir que Jean-Jacques tenía ciertas dudas sobre la relación que llevaban. Mucho menos que esas dudas le harían pensar en aquello que tendía a evitar...

La cama vibraba con cada estocada. Probablemente una menos firme habría terminado dañada al poco tiempo con el nivel de esfuerzo al que la sometían, pero él se había asegurado de comprar un mueble decente desde que había llegado a ese departamento. Y ahora la estaba usando por segunda vez durante ese mismo día, con la persona con quien compartía tanto tiempo como le era posible cada vez que sus obligaciones lo permitían. 

 

El placer que Otabek vivía en ese momento no le dejaba pensar claramente. Sentía la sangre acumulada en la cabeza por la posición que habían elegido y mientras recibía el miembro del que se había convertido en su amigo, apretaba la almohada que tenía bajo las caderas, viendo cómo se movían sus propias piernas que estaban prácticamente en el aire pues Jean-Jacques había querido ver qué tanto podían hacer con su casi nula flexibilidad. 

 

Profundo, cada vez más profundo y bien dirigido. Había descubierto los goces de cambiar de rol dependiendo del ánimo de ambos y recibir tantas atenciones en esos momentos mantenía encendida su libido incluso cuando ya alcanzaba el punto donde no iba a poder más. Sus gemidos se elevaron, graves, con el conocimiento bochornoso de que él jamás era tan ruidoso, pero aceptando la habilidad que tenía Leroy para hacerle mantener la boca abierta y dar un espectáculo con la garganta.  

 

Su cuerpo se estremeció y por poco olvidó cómo respirar cuando su punta se derramó sobre sí mismo gracias a la gravedad, un minuto antes de que las penetraciones marcaran su término con los ruidosos gestos de su acompañante. El cantante salió del DJ, con cuidado, ayudándole a ubicarse ya sin el almohadón, y se recostó a su lado mientras ambos intentaban recuperar el aliento que habían gastado tomándose de esa manera. 

 

–Regresar y poder oírte de ese modo valió todo el trabajo duro de la semana −le confesó JJ sonriente aunque se notaban los signos de cansancio en su rostro.

−Creí que el único fanático de la voz ajena era yo −comentó Otabek tratando de ignorar el calor en sus mejillas, cohibirse no era lo suyo. 

−Tú me conociste por la música. Tienes que estar en mi club de fans, ¿No? Creo que es justo que yo te pueda escuchar gimiendo tan rico más de una vez −expresó el rey y le sonrió de lado a lado. 

−Tú eres cantante, pero tu voz la conocía desde antes. Y no te acostumbres, no quiero que después, tu trasero no pueda recibirme por falta de práctica. 

 

El comentario había salido en modo de defensa personal, sin observaciones, pero notó que había algo extraño con su compañero cuando no recibió respuesta alguna de su parte. ¿Qué ocurría ahora? 

 

−¿Jean? ¿Sigues conmigo? −preguntó preocupado Otabek, sin entender el silencio repentino en alguien que tendía a expresarse en voz alta más de la cuenta. 

−Hmn… Sí… Otabek… Quería preguntarte… ¿Realmente estamos bien? −escuchó la duda en la voz de JJ. 

−Pues… Dejando de lado que no sé si podré sentarme mañana, creo que estamos perfecto. 

 

Lograr escuchar la risa del cantante valió la broma, pero no disipó su duda, con mediano esfuerzo se giró para ver a quién compartía su cama y lo miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, realmente quería saber a qué se refería. 

 

−¿Por qué me miras así Otabek? −inquirió el mayor evitando su mirada. 

−Explícame… ¿Por qué dudas sobre estar bien? ¿No has disfrutado el día tanto como yo? 

 

Era extraño tener que obligarse a ignorar la presión que se formó en su pecho mientras esperaba la respuesta, pero Altin no se rendía tan fácil, no cuando realmente le interesaba algo. Y ese hombre que tenía al lado le interesaba mucho. 

 

−No es… No es eso −murmuró el mayor y la insistente mirada de su acompañante le obligó a seguir con la respuesta−. Todavía me cuesta creer que realmente estás bien… Con saber en lo que tuve que trabajar antes de conocerte. No te ofendas y no me mires así, solo… No entiendo cómo pareces ser tan relajado y despreocupado, ¿No te molesta que haya hecho todas esas cosas por… Por dinero? 

 

Otabek bufó al oír al fin lo que preocupaba al cantante y se tuvo que esforzar el doble por dejar de mirarlo con expresión de regaño. Realmente no entendía qué tanto problema había con lo que sabía de ese joven, pero al parecer para el otro era importante. 

 

−Sé que lo consideras extraño, incluso anormal… Pero no me molestaría incluso si todavía lo hicieras −confesó con expresión seria. 

−¿Eh? ¿Qué estás diciendo? −lo miró espantado Jean-Jacques. 

−Es decir, no es que no me moleste, solo… Es parecido a lo que hago yo ahora, aunque no tan público como tus videos. Pero desnudarse y bailar para otros por dinero suena como un poco más de lo mismo. Y como te digo, incluso si aún lo hicieras, eso no quita que me gustas, que me gustas mucho. 

 

La expresión de asombro en el rostro del canadiense le hizo abandonar su propio gesto de enojo y reír por lo bajo. Se permitió entonces extender una mano para cerrar esa bonita boca que se había quedado abierta de la sorpresa. 

 

−Comencé a estudiar en la universidad pero al tercer año estaba aburrido de todo y de todos. Un día, me presentaron a unos chicos que tenían exceso de dinero y muchos deseos de divertirse… Solo iba a presentarme como el DJ pero terminaron pasando otras cosas y así comenzó todo. Cuando me di cuenta de que profesionalmente ser stripper y DJ me darían más dinero y sin tanto esfuerzo, dejé la carrera y años después, aquí estoy. 

 

Tal vez iba a tener que pensar en comprar un juguete para la boca de Leroy porque esta había vuelto a abrirse de la impresión y ahora hasta gracia le causaba el gesto. 

 

−Yo… ¿Es broma? ¡A mí me habría encantado estudiar y tú lo dejaste tirado! ¡¡No puedo creer que seas tan desvergonzado!!

 

Altin se habría ofendido si no fuera porque vio el brillo en los ojos del cantante, que claramente no estaba intentando ofenderlo sino mencionando una verdad universal. Le sacó la lengua sin pensarlo y pronto terminaron ambos enredados en una infantil pelea y forcejeo que acabó con el DJ encima del cantante respirando fuerte y sosteniéndolo de las muñecas, acomodando sus piernas que habían quedado enlazadas por el movimiento. 

 

−Eres increíble, Otabek. En serio. Y además me lo cuentas como si tuviera que felicitarte, ahora entiendo por qué no te preocupa… ¡Y yo que estaba asustado! −bufó el canadiense dejando ya de esforzarse por mover los brazos, cerrando los ojos para negar con la cabeza. 

−Tampoco tienes que exagerar. Te lo conté para que me creas. ¿Qué tiene de malo disponer de mí mismo para hacer dinero? −quería que el joven lo mirara de nuevo así que lo tomó del rostro con una mano para apretar sus mejillas y lograr el efecto deseado. 

−¡Hey! No dije que tuviera nada de malo… Solo digo que tú tenías opciones. Yo tuve que comenzar a trabajar por mis hermanos pequeños cuando tenía 18. Mis padres nos habían dejado y nunca habíamos tenido tampoco tanto dinero. Creí que no podría lograrlo porque los trabajos que podían darme sin estudios no daban suficiente efectivo pero tuve a alguien que me ayudó mucho y me dio la oportunidad de ganar un poco más. 

 

Altin le soltó la mejilla y la muñeca para escucharlo, aunque se quedó recostado sobre el torso del mayor intentando no distraerse con el modo en que su cuerpo se movía acorde a la respiración ajena mientras hablaba.

 

−Oh… Lo siento por tus padres…. ¿Y luego tuviste suficiente dinero para dejarlo? ¿Qué pasó con tus hermanos? −preguntó esperando que el hombre no se callara, realmente quería saber más de él. 

−Tuve una complicación después y dejé ese mundo. No me quejo porque nunca me sentí del todo bien estando ahí… Quería olvidar todo lo ocurrido porque me avergonzaba pero no puedes lograr que todo se borre de internet, ¿Cierto? Ufff… Luego mis esfuerzos dieron frutos y de algún modo logré convertirme en artista. Por supuesto, no sería nada sin mis fans, y gracias a ellos pude darle a mis hermanos los estudios que yo no tuve. 

 

Perplejo era una palabra que calzaba con el estado de Otabek en ese momento. Se quedó unos segundos en silencio, observando el rostro del cantante que lo miraba con una expresión que no entendía, y no le costó descubrir qué era lo que le hacía sentir tan extraño. 

 

−Creo que ahora sí me siento un vago, es decir, sí, trabajo, pero nunca fue por necesidad. Mis padres me dieron las posibilidades y supongo que gasté esa oportunidad −murmuró apesadumbrado y con un suspiro. 

 

La risa de Jean-Jacques lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y lo miró confundido. ¿Algo en lo que había dicho era realmente gracioso? 

 

−No tienes que compararte conmigo… Me alegro de que tu vida no haya sido como la mía, aunque sigo diciendo que deberías haber estudiado al menos, el rey no te perdona eso −dijo el cantante jalándole la mejilla sin fuerza y luego sonriéndole complacido. 

−El rey no puede no perdonarme. Combinamos demasiado bien en la cama como para dejarme ir, aparte tienes beneficios si estás bien conmigo, te puedo bailar por petición especial con postre incluido −le aseguró el menor con total seriedad aunque su tono era juguetón si lo conocías bien. 

−Hump… Seguro eso se lo ofreces a todos los que has traído aquí −infló las mejillas JJ. 

−¿Eh? ¿De qué todos hablas? −preguntó confundido el kazajo. 

−Pues… Todas tus… Ehm… ¿Todos los que metes en tu cama? −logró buscar una palabra para definirse a sí mismo aunque le costó. 

−Alto ahí. ¿Quién dijo que traía gente a mi cama? Eres el primero que invito aquí. 

 

El silencio absoluto de parte de los labios de Jean-Jacques hizo que Altin notara lo que acababa de decir. Tomarle el peso a la frase fue como un baño de agua fría… Aunque la realidad era que sentía su pecho tibio luego de decir algo semejante, el frío se iba cuando tenía al cantante cerca y era algo que intentaba no cuestionarse demasiado. 

 

No sabía si quería meditarlo en ese momento. No sabía si era buena idea meditarlo algún día. Pero su pecho latía tan fuerte que le asustaba y antes de que Leroy pudiera decir algo que los complicara a los dos, bajó su rostro para besarlo directo en los labios, fundiéndolos a ambos en un profundo contacto que avanzó hasta que requirieron de aire. La lengua ansiosa de Otabek no había tenido reparos en introducirse en la boca del mayor, que lo miraba extasiado luego de ese beso que no había tenido nada de simple. 

 

−El rey… El rey te perdona, Beka −aseguró en un murmullo el cantante. 

 

El miembro de Altin dio un respingo entonces, llamado por esa voz y la entonación que daba cada vez que decía su apodo. Su compañero pareció notarlo y el coqueto pestañeo que le dedicó fue suficiente para que el kazajo decidiera que no serían solo dos veces las que probarían la resistencia de su cama. 

 

Lo llenó de besos bajando a partir de su rostro y pasando por su torso completo, hasta llegar a la entrepierna que lo esperaba ya ansiosa y dispuesta. Incluso si no era tan necesario en ese momento, quería prepararlo y cuidarlo. Cada beso que dio, cada lamida que repartió, cada pequeño gesto que tenía para con la piel del canadiense, parecían gritar en silencio ese sentimiento del que ya no podría escapar por mucho que lo intentara.  

 

Pero hasta que no fuera valiente para admitirlo, ese secreto que compartían a voces quedaría sólo entre ellos dos. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un año después, he regresado!! 
> 
> La inspiración se había ido un tiempo, me disculpo, pero sigo queriendo a estos dos con la intensidad de mil soles.
> 
> Gracias por leer!! ¿Qué te pareció el capítulo? 
> 
> Saludos


	5. Siempre que estés conmigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Altin se preguntaba a veces que estaba haciendo, al seguir esa rutina diariamente con el mismo chico, pero negarse la perfección de ese cuerpo o los secretos que ocultaban esos ojos no era algo que pensara hacer a corto plazo. Por esas razones seguía saliendo con él y se había convertido en su amigo, y algo más...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you gave me a chance I would take it  
> It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it  
> Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me  
> When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be
> 
> _Rather Be — Clean Bandit_

Otabek se había acostumbrado a su presencia. Contrario a lo que ocurría con sus parejas de una noche, esta vez parecía que su compañero había llegado para quedarse y él no podía estar más feliz con ese detalle. ¿Qué sentido tenía ocultar cómo se divertía estando con él? Parecía no importar lo que ocurriera en el futuro ya que había ganado un amigo y no solo alguien para enredarse en las sábanas.

 

−Entonces yo le dije: ¡No puedo creer que realmente esperes que te deje hacer eso! Y este tipo se indignó tanto que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, se vistió y me dejó a medias. 

 

Las carcajadas del rey llenaron de ruido la mesa donde estaban desayunando. Otabek por su parte apoyó la mejilla en su propia mano mientras miraba al cantante que parecía iluminar una simple mesa con su sola presencia. 

 

−Hey, Beka… Se supone que una conversación se basa en que la otra persona te pone atención y responda.

−Estoy completamente atento –respondió el chico con su expresión seria. 

−Sabes que no es cierto –JJ infló ligeramente las mejillas. 

–Bueno tal vez me distraje mirando tus pestañas… –comentó él sin dejar de mirarlo.

–¿Mis pes… pestañas? –repitió confundido el rey.

–Ajá, enmarcan perfectamente tus ojos.

 

JJ tragó saliva y bebió del vaso que tenía con la mitad del jugo, dándose tiempo para responder. Normalmente estaba preparado para los ataques verbales de otros pero cuando venían con la sinceridad brutal de Otabek Altin, era diferente.

 

–Gracias… 

–Gracias a ti. 

 

El pecho del cantante comenzó a latir con fuerza, no supo si era por el cumplido anterior o por poder atisbar el inicio de una sonrisa en el chico que seguramente ya tenía claro el efecto que poseía sobre él y que lo usaba precisamente para su deleite personal. 

 

–¿Tienes tiempo para mí después de desayunar? –preguntó Leroy luego de un corto silencio donde ambos continuaron comiendo. 

–Mhm… Sí. ¿Tienes algo en mente? 

–Quiero mostrarte una de mis zonas favoritas de la ciudad.

 

Esta vez el sorprendido fue el kazajo que miró al cantante mientras él se dedicaba a cortar el último trozo de hotcake antes de llevárselo a la boca revuelto con jarabe de maple. Era el restaurante al que iban sagradamente todos los días, pues no habían encontrado otro que tuviera “El verdadero sabor canadiense” como solía decir el mayor. 

 

Altin se preguntaba a veces que estaba haciendo, al seguir esa rutina diariamente con el mismo chico, pero negarse la perfección de ese cuerpo o los secretos que ocultaban esos ojos no era algo que pensara hacer a corto plazo. Por esas razones seguía saliendo con él y se había convertido en su amigo. Uno con derechos especiales pues en la cama encajaban perfecto, y tampoco pensaba dejar eso de lado y quedarse sólo con la amistad. 

 

El lugar escogido por el otro joven fue algo totalmente nuevo para el DJ, que no solía salir a visitar otros barrios de día. Seguramente por eso no se había fijado jamás en el paisaje que les permitía apreciar el sentarse en cierta banca en específico en uno de los parques que se encontraba en la zona alta de la ciudad. Agradeció en su interior que el cantante quisiera compartir esos momentos con él, pero no fue eso lo que salió por su boca. 

 

–Jean… Hay algo que jamás he entendido, ¿Cómo es que no tienes pareja? 

–¿Eh? 

 

La expresión de completa sorpresa cruzó el rostro del canadiense luego de escuchar esa pregunta tan directa y a la vez, tan personal. 

 

–¿Cómo que por qué no tengo pareja? Tú tampoco tienes, ya deberías saber… –devolvió la pregunta el mayor sin entender del todo la duda ajena. 

–De mí es esperable, normalmente solo me interesan las cosas de una noche… 

–Conmigo has estado más de una noche –lo interrumpió el otro. 

–Corrijo, normalmente solo me interesan las cosas de unas cuantas noches y antes de que sigas sacándome cosas en cara, tú no entras en esa lista. 

 

La respuesta hizo callar al cantante y suspirar al que había comenzado con los cuestionamientos. 

 

–Como decía, de mí es esperable, pero tu pareces ser un romántico empedernido. Normalmente los románticos empedernidos que están tan buenos como tú ya se encuentran tomados –se explicó finalmente el kazajo. 

–Mhm… Sí, puede ser, pero, ehm… Supongo que no he tenido tiempo… 

–No me mientas. 

 

Jean-Jacques lo miró entonces, con expresión cansada. Otabek pensó por un segundo que tal vez estaba yendo muy lejos al forzarlo a responderle, pero realmente quería saber. 

 

Lo que no se esperó fue que la respuesta le generara tantas emociones mezcladas. Jean le explicó que ya no tenía deseos de intentarlo. Que se había enamorado una vez, hace años, que había sido su culpa. Altin no entendió cómo podía tener solo una persona la culpa en temas del corazón, pero lo dejó hablar. Leroy le habló de sus ilusiones pasadas, de las cosas que había imaginado y todo aquello que se reventó como una frágil burbuja al darse cuenta de la realidad, esa donde nunca sería correspondido. 

 

Le dejó un amargo sabor el escucharlo así de derrotado, casi no parecía el mismo JJ, ese que le recibía con los brazos abiertos todas las mañanas, para darle un amistoso abrazo y a veces un beso travieso en los labios, antes de ir a buscar algo de comer. 

 

–¿Aún piensas en él …? –preguntó el DJ al verlo tan decaído. 

–Mhm… A veces… –susurró el chico con la mirada perdida. 

–Necesitas olvidarlo –resaltó lo evidente. 

–Dime algo que no sepa –bufó el mayor. 

–Mhm… Tal vez podríamos hacer algo. Dijiste que fue solo de tu lado, meramente platónico, tal vez te serviría haberlo hecho al menos una vez con él, para que fuera uno más en la lista. 

–¿Quieres que vaya a pedirle que nos acostemos solo por una noche para ver si lo olvido? Por favor, ya te dije que está comprometido, o casado, ya no sé… 

–Humn… Tal vez no necesitas acostarte con él precisamente, solo sacarte las ganas de la cabeza. Podrías hacerlo conmigo. 

–¿Podría hacer qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? 

 

El tono alarmado en el canadiense hizo suspirar al DJ, que le miró serio unos segundos, tratando de que se notara que hablaba con sinceridad. 

 

–Digo que puedo prestarme para un juego de roles… Yo seré él, puedes decirme su nombre o lo que quieras… Usa tu imaginación. Lo hacemos y lo dejas ir. 

–¿Realmente me estás proponiendo que piense en alguien más cuando esté contigo…? 

–Ehm… ¿Sí? Es decir, será una vez… Solo para que se te quite la idea de la cabeza. 

–No sé… Tengo que pensarlo. 

–Es oferta de tiempo limitado. 

–¡Beka! 

 

Se tuvo que cubrir cuando el canadiense por poco lo golpea en las costillas y terminaron ambos riendo luego de que el ataque se volviera uno de cosquillas, una pequeña debilidad que había descubierto el mayor en una de las tantas noches y días que habían compartido sus cuerpos.  

 

–Jean… –le llamó la atención el chico cuando lo tuvo ya controlado, ambos estaban semi-enredados en la banca, un manojo de brazos y piernas mientras el DJ le sostenía las manos a su acompañante que respiraba tan agitado como él. 

–¿Sí? 

–Lo decía en serio… Tómalo como un regalo de parte de un amigo, para  que cumplas tu sueño frustrado. 

 

Las manos del cantante dejaron de forcejear con las suyas así que lo dejó ir. Se sintió bien cuando la calidez de ese cuerpo se abrazó al suyo en un gesto que no parecía ser el de dos simples amigos, aunque eso fueran. Amigos que se acostaban y punto. 

 

–Si es contigo no me molestaría hacerlo… –dijo finalmente Jean-Jacques apoyando la mejilla en su hombro y exhalando contra su cuello esos pesares que cargaba. 

–Lo mismo digo… –murmuró Otabek apretándolo contra él, tal vez más de lo necesario. 

 

¿Quién diría que iba a caer tan profundo? Ni él mismo sabía que ya no tenía un camino de regreso, porque no existía tampoco otro lugar donde quisiera estar, y esos brazos se sentían tan bien cuando los combinaba con los suyos, que hasta sus ojos cerró para disfrutar de esos minutos que se mantuvieron así de unidos, sin necesidad de más palabras. 

 

* * *

 

El tema no volvió a hablarse entre ellos hasta tres días después, cuando Otabek impaciente, decidió que era momento de sacar otra vez la mención del pasado amoroso de Leroy, con la excusa de que necesitaba información si lo que quería era representar bien su papel, o al menos eso fue lo que logró decir para consternación de su compañero. 

 

–¿Realmente quieres saber? Beka… No estoy seguro de que hablar de eso vaya a ayudarme y… No sé si hacerlo del modo que dijiste sirva –murmuró cabizbajo el mayor, alejando de su boca el helado que estaba comiendo. 

–Jean, no pierdes nada con intentarlo. Y si quiero, no hay nada de malo en querer saber más cosas de ti –le aseguró Altin con expresión firme. 

–Está bien… Como tú digas. Ehm… ¿Por donde comienzo? Su nombre era Yuuri Katsuki, o al menos eso era lo que decía. Por la industria es comprensible que muchos te den nombres falsos. Él era uno de los que había trabajado por años para la misma compañía y fue con quien logré mayor afinidad… También fue con quién trabajé la primera vez.

 

Otabek escuchaba y asentía, para hacer que el chico continuara. Le gustaba oírlo hablar, aunque el tema no fuera particularmente el mejor para mantener una conversación. Lo instó a continuar con un gesto y también le señaló su helado para que no se olvidara de que ambos estaban comiendo. 

 

–Oh, cierto… –bufó JJ y dio una rápida lamida al helado antes de seguir–. La primera vez fue, creo, una de las más difíciles… Como sería mi primera vez, se grabó sin mayor preparación que la mental, y si no fuera por Yuuri no habría podido calmarme entre tanta gente –confesó el mayor y luego dio un suspiro–. Él siempre fue amable conmigo… Es decir, no me ignoraba, ni intentaba competir conmigo como otros, me ayudaba cada vez que podía y era un alivio trabajar con él… Se sentía casi correcto, sin tanta culpa… 

–Te gustaba mucho –afirmó el kazajo tratando de no demostrar como le molestaba ese hecho que acababa de pronunciar. 

–Uhm… Supongo, es decir, no era una relación platónica, desde el principio fue totalmente sexual dentro del set y yo… Creo que me dejé llevar por lo bien que lo hacíamos y lo mezclé con otras cosas más. Con otros no me pasaba, no sentía cosas. Pero, al final resultó que solo era yo quién no estaba siendo profesional –continuó Leroy con la explicación. 

–¿Se lo dijiste alguna vez? –preguntó Otabek olvidándose de su helado, se le estaba quitando el hambre. 

–Dos veces… La primera se mostró sorprendido, de hecho no me creyó lo que le estaba diciendo. Me dijo que yo estaba confundido por las cosas que habíamos hecho juntos y que era normal. Que no tenía que sentir culpa aunque no era correcto, que era mayor que yo y que aunque me… Me apreciaba, no podía corresponderme –Jean sonrió triste al repetir eso y bajó los ojos al piso–. La segunda vez fue después de unas semanas… Esperé a que termináramos de grabar y lo intenté abordar en los vestidores. No resultó bien esa vez. Cometí el error de intentar besarlo fuera del set y aunque no me alejó del todo, luego de separarse de mí, sacó de entre sus cosas un anillo y me dijo que estaba comprometido, que solo trabajaría un mes más y que luego, cuando yo estuviera solo, vería la realidad. 

 

Altin estaba mudo. Podía sentir el dolor tras todas esas palabras que parecían defender en parte al otro implicado, y a él todavía le costaba creer que el único culpable dentro de todo fuera Jean… Y le molestaba en sobre manera que sonara abatido por esas memorias. 

 

–¿Qué… Qué pasó después? ¿Por él dejaste ese trabajo? –preguntó el menor. 

–Tiempo después conocí al prometido de Yuuri… Era un sujeto poco amable, pero se veía que lo quería y bueno… No era de la industria y por lo tanto no le recordaba a Yuuri todo lo que había hecho en esa época de su vida. Yo en cambio, no tenía nada para ofrecerle… Pero no fue por eso que abandoné el trabajo. Uno de los suscriptores parecía ser especialmente fanático mío y logró conseguir mi dirección, más de una vez se apareció a dejarme flores, otra vez me siguió hasta el trabajo y cuando se volvió demasiado, hablé con el jefe. Entendió la gravedad de la situación y aunque me ofrecieron un nuevo lugar para vivir, supe que eso no arreglaría las cosas. Se supone que estando fuera iban a borrar todo lo respectivo a mi paso por el lugar pero, si me dices que volviste a encontrar algunos de los videos entonces nada se borra realmente de internet… ¿No? 

 

Otabek asintió y trató de aclarar su mente luego de todo lo que había aprendido ese día sobre la persona que tenía a su lado. Descubrió también, que nada de lo escuchaba cambiaba en algo el afecto que ya sentía por Jean y que por más oscura y triste que sonara la historia de su vida, quería compartir al menos el conocimiento de esos recuerdos con él. Era extraño, nunca se había sentido así por alguien más, alguien por quien se preocupaba incluso de sus vivencias pasadas y que no era parte de su familia. 

 

–Era un trabajo riesgoso, lo entiendo. He tenido que lidiar con clientes que creen que puedo darles más, pero nunca me han hostigado de ese modo. Espero no hayas tenido que ver a esa persona de nuevo –comentó con expresión preocupada el DJ. 

–Tal vez fue mi culpa, si hubiera sido más firme la primera vez que se acercó a mí… Pero sentí que apoyaba sinceramente mi trabajo y pues… No quería ser maleducado –explicó con una media sonrisa Leroy y luego suspiró–. Lamentablemente si volví a verlo, al tiempo después de iniciar con lo del canto públicamente, entonces intentó acercarse a mí otra vez. En ese entonces tuve el apoyo de los chicos y vieron el tema con abogados, no tengo claro como fue, pero me alteró bastante que todos se enteraran por un intento de chantaje. 

–¿Que hizo qué? Jean… No. No fue tu culpa ni esa vez ni las anteriores. No todos son buenas personas, estoy seguro de que ese idiota se confundió solo porque eres demasiado amable con tus fans –el kazajo tardó en notar que tenía el puño apretado y que con lo mismo había quebrado el cono de helado que ya se derretía sobre sus dedos–. Genial… 

–¡Beka! El helado no tiene la culpa, ufff… Mírate. Pareces un niño pequeño. Ven. 

 

Altin se dejó llevar sin quejas y tiraron el resto de helados que ya no comerían a la basura, su mano seguía sucia pero para su sorpresa el canadiense gentilmente lo limpio… Con su lengua. Y esos pequeños besos y delicados toques le hicieron calmar el enojo que le había generado antes el saber que su chico había tenido esos problemas… ¿Su chico? Algo había mal con su cabeza esos días. Sin meditarlo mucho, una vez que Jean terminó de limpiar su mano, se aseguró de besarlo directo en sus labios y luego acariciar su mejilla. 

 

–Gracias por confiar en mí y contarme todas esas cosas, Jean. Si tienes problemas de nuevo, con quien sea, puedes decírmelo también –le dijo con sinceridad. 

–Gracias a ti por escucharme y no juzgarme… O bueno, si es que lo haces lo ocultas muy bien –se rió el mayor guiñándole el ojo al final. 

 

Un pequeño golpe en la frente se ganó Jean por dudar del DJ, que luego se aseguró de darle un cariñoso beso en la zona y un pellizco en la mejilla. 

 

–No te estoy ocultando nada, así que no lo digas ni en broma Leroy –le advirtió aunque sí que le ocultaba cosas, solo que no referidas a lo que habían hablado. 

–Uhm… Beka, pero… ¡No te enojes! Si me das otro de esos besos, no volveré a dudar. 

 

Otabek negó con la cabeza ante la idea, pero al ver los ojos de Jean brillando, esperanzados y coquetos, lo tomó de las mejillas y le dio más de un beso suave recorriendo todo su rostro. 

 

–¿Ahora sí me crees? –preguntó el kazajo sin soltar al otro de las mejillas. 

–No dudaré más Beka, confío en ti –respondió el cantante con una gran sonrisa en los labios. 

 

Altin no quería resistirse a esa boca, mucho menos privarse de esa cavidad que lo esperaba con sabor a helado de vainilla, como descubrió segundos después de que el canadiense abriera para recibir a su lengua que se frotó con la contraria, saludándola con alegría. Saber que tenía libre acceso a ese cuerpo lo llenaba de una considerable cuota de felicidad, lo único que empañaba esos momentos en que se sentía así de feliz, era tener la certeza de que le faltaba también tomar parte en el corazón de Jean. Añoraba ese momento, pero mientras esperaba por eso, se aseguraría de disfrutar cada segundo, siempre que estuvieran juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí estamos con el nuevo capítulo!!! 
> 
> Otabek hizo la pregunta y recibió respuesta, pero tal vez no la que esperaba. ¿Ustedes sí? Probablemente fue por lo sorpresivo del momento pero se ofreció a hacer algo que no muchos harían... ¿Será realmente bueno para ellos intentar el experimento? 
> 
> No había puesto en las tags la mención a JJYuuri-onesided como ship pero es porque no pasará realmente nada entre ellos en este fic(??) en teoría... Es más un uso de la ship como fondo de la historia. 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer si llegaron hasta aquí! Se agradecen desde ya sus comentarios y kuddos.


	6. Nunca sería lo mismo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El momento de cumplir con su ofrecimiento había llegado. Pero cada segundo que pasaba, incrementaba las dudas en la mente del kazajo que comenzaba a pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez, no había sido la mejor idea que se le había ocurrido...

En el momento en que ajustó la cinta sobre esos ojos, perdiendo de vista el hermoso y profundo color, algo en su vientre comenzó a retorcerse. ¿En qué punto se había acostumbrado tanto a ver directamente a Jean-Jacques que ahora le incomodaba la falta de esa mirada? No tenía sentido pues le gustaba desde siempre la creatividad y la parte de vendarse combinaba con eso, lo hacían de vez en cuando. 

 

¿Cuál era la diferencia? 

 

Podía leer el lenguaje corporal ajeno y aunque cada milímetro de esa piel le gustaba, no le agradaba notarlo tan nervioso y mucho menos tan tenso antes de tener relaciones. En ese momento entendió la razón del estado ajeno y también la causa de su propia reacción. Todo era culpa de él mismo y sus ideas. 

 

Un encuentro que él había ofrecido sin meditarlo mucho y del que ahora comenzaba a arrepentirse. No. No podía hacerle eso. Ya tenía suficiente de ver la expresión triste en el rostro de JJ cuando pensaba en el hombre que nunca le había correspondido, y si estaba en sus manos ayudarle a sonreír de nuevo y más aún, olvidar a su amor no correspondido, no le iba a importar usar todo lo que fuera necesario para lograrlo. 

 

Incluso prestar su propio cuerpo en el camino. 

 

Tomó las manos del canadiense que temblaban y las llevó hacia atrás. Besándole el hombro y poco después el pecho en lentos movimientos. Bajo sus labios pudo sentir la vida ajena mientras ese pecho subía y bajaba en cada respiración. 

 

–Beka… ¿Estás seguro? No sé si… –lo escuchó arrepentirse y maldijo para sus adentros, no iba a aceptar un rechazo sin haber comenzado siquiera. 

–Shhhh…. JJ… –pidió fingiendo un tono que no era suyo, aunque tampoco es que conociera el tono real de quién interpretaba.

–Mhm… Beka… No va a funcionar… N-no… 

 

Hablar no iba a solucionar nada en ese momento. Así que sin dudarlo subió el rostro, tomando al chico por las mejillas y comenzando a besarlo sin darle tiempo de respirar. Varios segundos pasaron hasta que lograra que el otro cediera contra su lengua, dejándole entrar y robar su aliento sin ofrecer mayor resistencia. Se separaron jadeando tiempo después, Otabek todavía le sostenía las mejillas. 

 

–Jean… Si no pones de tu parte no va a funcionar… –murmuró y vio el ceño del chico fruncirse ligeramente y sus labios temblar. 

–Está bien… Solo dame un… Solo dame un minuto. 

 

Se lo dio, literalmente. Contándolo en su cabeza mientras esperaba que el otro normalizara su respiración. Para su sorpresa el canadiense tomó asiento esta vez en la cama, tanteando con las manos la colcha para no errar sus movimientos, hasta que se tomó de las rodillas del DJ que esperaba su consentimiento. 

 

Altin estuvo a un paso de perder la voluntad que le quedaba para realizar lo que él mismo había ofrecido días antes. El tacto de esas manos subiendo por sus piernas, paseándose por sus caderas y acariciando los costados, previo a tocar parte de su torso le aumentó los latidos de forma alarmante, le gustaba en exceso compartir su cuerpo con ese chico, y el otro parecía no del todo enterado del efecto que ejercía sobre él. 

 

–¿Yuuri…? –habló Leroy con voz temblorosa mientras llamaba a alguien más. 

–Sí… –fue lo que respondió Otabek aunque se vio obligado a ignorar la molestia en su vientre cuando lo escuchó. 

–Yuuri… ¿No deberías estar con tu pareja…? 

 

Jean-Jacques se lo estaba poniendo más difícil de lo que quería aceptar. Y aun así, le siguió el juego, le tomó de los hombros y apegó los labios al cuello del mayor. 

 

–Vine por ti… –murmuró el kazajo fingiendo ser alguien más y repartió una hilera de besos cerca de la garganta del otro. 

–¿Por qué ahora…? Dijiste que lo nuestro era imposible… Dijiste –tuvo que cortar lo que el otro decía de nuevo, se apoderó de su boca con una mordida y cuando el chico se quejó por el dolor introdujo la lengua tan profundo como podía permitirse. 

 

Había sentido el tono triste en el cantante, y lo que menos quería era escucharlo nuevamente así. Por eso prefirió hacerlo callar antes de que continuara torturándolos a los dos. Las caricias se elevaron de tono y pudo sentir que el cuerpo ajeno se tranquilizaba gracias a su tacto. No tardó tanto esta vez en lograr que cooperara y pronto sus cuerpos se fundieron juntos en la cálida sensación. 

 

Lo sentía arañar su espalda y él correspondía con una mordida o succión en su pecho y cuello. Luego de jugar varios segundos con los pezones de Jean y hacerlo gemir por lo mismo, bajó a besos, directo al miembro que ya se encontraba erecto y necesitado. Pudo ver toda la obra de arte que era ese chico cuando estaba excitado y pudo entender una vez más porqué le había ido tan bien en su antiguo trabajo. Pero, también se sintió molesto de solo imaginar tener que compartirlo con otros. No, no era suyo. Y aún así lo había dejado tan marcado que parecía querer gritarle al mundo que ese cuerpo tenía dueño.     

 

Hizo que lamiera sus dedos y luego los introdujo, dos desde el principio, en la entrada que lo esperaba con su usual temperatura. Su favorita. No era la primera vez así que se encargó de buscar el lugar que más disfrutaba el canadiense y a ese se dedicó los siguientes segundos mientras su otra mano acariciaba su erección desde la base a la punta. Y por supuesto que ser un amante silencioso no formaba parte de las características de su amigo y su voz lo acompañó, dirigiéndolo en sus movimientos. 

 

Lo tuvo preparado entre jadeos cada vez más desesperados y se dispuso a sí mismo para ingresar a donde lo esperaban. Tenía la punta ya ubicada en el sitio exacto, no tardó en introducirse, pero cuando estuvo a mitad del camino, esa voz que le encendía le distrajo. 

 

–Yuuri… Por favor… –rogó la voz del cantante. 

 

El kazajo perdió el sentido de lo que estaba haciendo y se quedó quieto. Congelado en su posición, con su miembro a medias en la entrada del otro. No había esperado sentirlo como una bofetada, se suponía que estaba consciente de lo que estaban haciendo. Pero se había dejado llevar por las sensaciones y se le había olvidado prepararse mentalmente para algo tan simple como recordar que la idea era que no estaba cogiéndolo él sino otro. Y ahora no estaba seguro de poder seguir. 

 

–Yuu… No me quieres, ¿Cierto? 

 

El temblor en esa voz le dio el impulso. Cerró su cabeza a sus propias ideas y se enterró de lleno en el chico haciéndole gritar por lo rudo del movimiento llegando tan al fondo como era posible. No hizo caso a las palabras ajenas, no les puso más atención, simplemente se aseguró de generar un ritmo rápido y fuerte que hacía gemir a su acompañante en un acto que debería haber sido mucho más dulce, pero se sentía enojado y esa emoción usó para moverse. No sabía si consigo mismo o con JJ, seguramente no con Leroy pues él no podía tener la culpa de su propia estupidez. 

 

–Yuuri… ¡Yuuri! 

 

Ese nombre que comenzaba a odiar, se siguió repitiendo en sus oídos. Pero no dudó en terminar su tarea y en hacerlo bien. Luego de la primera oleada de furia se dedicó a moverse contra los puntos en los que sabía que el canadiense era más sensible y después de los instantes más largos de su vida, ayudado con una de sus manos, le hizo correrse sobre su vientre entre gemidos. 

 

A él le costó un tanto dejarse ir. Mordió su propio labio en el momento final, no quería arruinar la fantasía ajena con su propia voz, y no era tan fuerte mentalmente como para no reaccionar ante ese cuerpo que tanto le gustaba, así que se corrió una vez más dentro de él, ensuciándolo hasta que no quedó nada de él que dar. 

 

Jadeando se salió del cuerpo de JJ y se quedó allí sobre la cama, no sabiendo qué hacer a continuación. Apenas podía poner en orden sus pensamientos luego de todo el esfuerzo mental y físico que le había significado esa situación. ¿Por qué todavía sentía esa amarga sensación? ¿Por qué estaba tan frío a pesar de que acababa de compartir con Leroy todo su calor? 

 

Al no escuchar la voz de Jean-Jacques, su preocupación dejó de ser él mismo y se movió sobre la cama para desatar la cinta que había usado en los ojos del cantante. A medida que esta se deslizaba pudo notar algo que le revolvió el estómago de peor manera. 

 

–Jean… –murmuró viendo los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas. 

 

Algunas comenzaron a caer por la comisura de esos párpados cuando Leroy pestañeó y el pecho del kazajo se contrajo ante esa visión. Extendió su mano para tocar la mejilla del chico pero lo vio temblar ante su intento de acercarse y eso fue todavía peor. 

 

–C-creo que no funcionó… –murmuró con la voz quebrada el cantante y trató de sonreírle a su amigo, aunque sus labios temblaron poco antes de que comenzara a sollozar y cubriera su rostro con las manos. 

 

El corazón del DJ dió un brinco y pareció estrujarse con un dolor desconocido. No, no quería ser quien le causara daño. Y aun cuando sabía que en esos momentos el otro no lloraba por él, se sentía tan culpable como debería haberse sentido el tal Yuuri. Pero mejor no pensaba en ese hombre o comenzaría a odiarlo más de lo que ya lo detestaba. 

 

–Jean… Lo siento… –murmuró y apretó los puños sin decidirse a tocarlo. 

–N-no… Es mi culpa… Solo… Solo déjame, ¿Sí? 

 

¿Le estaba pidiendo que se fuera? El impacto fue como otra bofetada, o como un golpe en el abdomen, pues le dejó sin aire. Pensó en irse, por supuesto, eso era lo que debía hacer, lo que usualmente haría de hecho. Incluso se levantó de la cama todavía con las sensaciones extrañas en el cuerpo, pero apenas había dado dos pasos para alejarse de ese lugar cuando recordó una de las tantas conversaciones que habían tenido. 

 

_ Todos siempre se van, ¿No?  _

 

La voz de Jean-Jacques en su cabeza se sentía difusa, más ahora que estaba complementada con el sonido de fondo de sus bajos sollozos. Otabek no quería ser uno más de esa lista, de hecho no consideraba tampoco al cantante como parte de su lista usual de personas con las que se acostaba para pasar el rato, era mucho más. Y desde un tiempo hasta esta parte incluso le había dado, sin mencionarlo, exclusividad. 

 

Así que volvió sobre sus pasos y empujó el cuerpo del otro al centro de la cama. 

 

–¿Beka? ¿Q-qué haces? En serio, no es buen momento… Soy un desastre y –lo calló poniendo una mano sobre la boca del chico que había vuelto a mirarlo por la sorpresa de sentirlo moviéndose a su lado. 

–Sé que eres un desastre, pero para eso están los amigos, ¿No? –le costó sonar firme pero lo logró y estuvo contento con el resultado, más cuando los labios del chico sonrieron en su dirección y no pudo evitar mover la mano para limpiar una de sus mejillas. 

–Sí… Gracias Beka… Lo siento por, por todo –respondió Leroy cuando pudo. 

–No te disculpes, recuerda que fue mi idea. Pero me niego a que me eches luego de todo el esfuerzo así que tendrás que aguantarme esta noche en tu cama –le advirtió tratando de sonar serio mientras limpiaba también la otra mejilla. 

–Eres demasiado bueno conmigo… –bufó el canadiense rindiéndose al fin, abrazándose a su pecho con un suspiro. 

–Estoy bueno también, estamos… No veo el problema –tuvo que cambiar el tema para que su corazón no lo delatara al tener al cantante en ese lugar. 

–Beka… –le gruñó el chico. 

 

Tomó varios minutos de caricias silenciosas lograr que el canadiense se durmiera tranquilo. Al menos ya sin lágrimas en los ojos y abrazado a él como si fuera un salvavidas luego de toda la angustia que había sentido.  

 

Le dejó un suave beso en la frente y otro en los labios, asegurándose de no despertarlo en el camino. Le había tomado tiempo, pero se dio cuenta de una verdad difícil de negar esa noche, mientras paseaba sus dedos por el cabello del mayor, viéndolo descansar. Ahora entendía que no era normal lo que sentía, y estaba seguro de que era la primera vez que se reconocía a sí mismo sintiéndose así y no sabía qué hacer. 

 

Se rió por lo débil que se había vuelto con los pocos meses que llevaba viéndose con ese chico, y aunque sintió deseos de llorar, algo inusual y totalmente extraño a su vida, no lo hizo. Se mantuvo abrazando al otro, acomodándose solo cuando hacía falta, y resguardándole de los males del mundo. 

 

Una parte de Otabek temía que llegara el siguiente día. Ya nada sería lo mismo. Ahora que al fin tenía claro que guardaba sentimientos por Jean-Jacques, de esos que no te podías simplemente arrancar del pecho, surgía también el problema de que ese mismo chico estaba enamorado todavía de alguien más, una molesta sombra de la que se sentía celoso incluso sin conocerlo. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a lidiar con todo eso? 

 

–Quiero que solo grites mi nombre… –susurró muy bajo. Sorprendiéndose segundos después al sentir movimiento en el cuerpo ajeno. ¡¿Lo había despertado?!

–Be… Beka… –balbuceó el canadiense, por suerte, profundamente dormido. 

 

Tomó un esfuerzo terrible el no reírse en voz alta luego de eso. Pero se contuvo. Ya estaba claro que no podía volver atrás, aunque por supuesto habían varias cosas que necesitaba mejorar y tal vez incluso algunas otras que debería haber hecho de forma distinta. A pesar de todo, no podía ni quería dejar ir al joven de la sonrisa traviesa que le había conquistado en primer lugar. Quería tenerlo para él, y solo para él, una lección que estaba aprendiendo a tropezones y de la que no se arrepentía, ni un poco. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo lo tenía listo desde hace tiempo, así que podemos decir que hice trampa!!!
> 
> Otabek ya descubrió lo que siente pero las circunstancias una vez más no están a su favor. Envíenle el mejor de los ánimos para que pueda capturar el corazón del Rey!! 
> 
> Saludos y gracias por leer <3


	7. Cuando me faltas tú

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tal como había sospechado, la idea para reparar el corazón de Jean había fallado. Luego de esa noche triste e incómoda, Otabek creía que todo podía arreglarse si el tiempo estaba de su lado... Pero tal vez no era tan fácil como quería creer.

El día siguiente llegó, como una mañana habitual, pero nada se sentía normal. Otabek tomó sus cosas y regresó a su departamento, luego de asegurarse de que el canadiense se sentía mejor. La verdad era que Leroy no se veía completamente repuesto, pero el chico le había repetido que todo estaba bien, entre ellos, y no le quedó más opción que creerle.

 

Antes de despedirse se había atrevido a invitarlo a desayunar para el día siguiente, tenía un trabajo que hacer esa noche así que le dejaría descansar por una jornada. Él mismo necesitaba ese espacio para pensar, lo que había pasado entre ellos le había llevado a comprender cosas de sí mismo que se había estado intentando negar, incapaz de descubrirlo antes de todo ese caos, y ahora con eso en mente no podía concentrarse. 

 

Comprendió tarde que había sido una mala idea dejar a Jean solo por tanto tiempo. La mañana del supuesto desayuno, el cantante no se presentó. Otabek, confundido, esperó más tiempo del necesario antes de pedir algo y luego, sin hambre, tuvo que comer. La mitad de ese tiempo lo pasó tratando de contactar al otro, pero aparte de que Jean no parecía leer ninguno de sus mensajes, su teléfono sonaba siempre ocupado o imposible de contactar.

 

La preocupación le llenaba pero no estaba seguro de cómo actuar. Decidió luego que lo mejor sería ir a ver por su cuenta si algo había pasado. En vez de retornar a su departamento, fue en dirección a donde vivía Leroy. El presentimiento, amargo en su pecho, lo siguió todo el camino y no se quitó hasta que le abrieron la puerta. 

 

La mirada de Jean, fue la que le advirtió que algo iba realmente mal. No entendía como podía sentir tal contradicción de sentimientos, por una parte se sabía feliz de encontrarlo bien y por otra no entendía cómo podía JJ verse tan calmado luego de no haber llegado al desayuno. Tal vez solo era su imaginación, pero por un segundo creyó que el cantante lo miraba como si no le gustara que se hubiera presentado ante su puerta.

 

–¿Jean? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó antes de permitir que su mente creara una mala teoría. 

–Sí, todo bien… Pasa –respondió el hombre. 

 

Otabek entró, esperando un abrazo o el beso que a veces se daban, pero el canadiense desapareció luego de dejarlo pasar y él tuvo que seguirlo a su habitación. Allí el cantante estaba armando una pequeña maleta. 

 

–Jean… ¿Te vas?… ¿De gira? –preguntó con la voz temblorosa, obligándose a carraspear después. 

–Ah, no… Solo tengo que salir de la ciudad unos días –dijo sin mirarlo el joven, metiendo más ropa en el bolso. 

–Ya veo... ¿Cuánto tiempo? –continuó Otabek con lo que parecía un interrogatorio. 

–Serán tres o cuatro días –respondió el cantante. 

–¿A dónde irás? Si se puede saber… 

–Iré a ver a mis hermanos. Surgió una… Emergencia. Nada grave eso sí.

 

Altin se quedó mudo, entre el asombro y los sentimientos negativos que parecían acosarlo esa mañana. Estaba ahora más preocupado que antes, aunque al menos ya sabía que algo sucedía y que no tenía que ver con él… Incluso si eso no explicaba que le hubiesen dejado esperando en el restaurante. 

 

–Perdón, estoy algo ido… ¿Necesitas algo? Ya que viniste hasta aquí y… –volvió a hablar JJ, mirándolo al fin. 

–Solo… Me preocupe porque no fuiste a desayunar –respondió con sinceridad el kazajo. 

–Ah… Lo siento. Se me hizo tarde y luego surgió la emergencia con mis hermanos. Siento no haber podido contactarte. 

–Está bien. 

 

No estaba bien. De hecho nada parecía correcto. Por algún motivo se sentía como si no fuera bien recibido, no se asemejaba ni por asomo a las otras veces que se había quedado en la casa del cantante y ahora el pecho le dolía tan fuerte que le impedía pensar con claridad. 

 

–Jean… ¿Quieres que te acompañe? Donde tus hermanos. No tendría problemas y yo… 

–¿Eh? Otabek… No, no es necesario. Tengo que solucionar unos temas allí y no podría prestarte suficiente atención yo… Creo que es mejor que vaya solo. 

 

No intercambiaron muchas palabras más, el canadiense era el que nunca se callaba entre ellos dos y esta vez sus escuetas palabras no ayudaban. La despedida fue casi tan fría como el recibimiento, aunque esta vez nació de Otabek acercarse a abrazar al cantante y desearle suerte en su viaje, pero no sintió que le correspondiera con el ánimo de siempre. 

 

Se negaba a reconocerlo, pero una vez se quedó a solas fuera del departamento de Leroy, una sombría idea se apostó en su mente. Y no hubo forma de sacarla de allí, por más que intentara pensar racionalmente sobre lo ocurrido. Jean-Jacques lo estaba alejando de él… 

 

Y dolía más que cualquier otra cosa que su mente pudiera recordar. 

 

* * *

 

Los días que Jean-Jacques pasó en la ciudad donde vivían sus hermanos pasaron como humo para él. La verdad era que había estado aplazando ese viaje, que no era una real emergencia, pero luego de la última noche que había compartido con Otabek, entre la vergüenza y la tristeza, solo había querido huir y sus hermanos habían sido la mejor excusa para alejarse de la ciudad donde tenía armada su vida. 

 

Sus hermanos eran sumamente importantes para él, la mayor parte de cosas que había hecho en su vida, incluso las más horribles, las había hecho en momentos de necesidad y por ellos, para que tuvieran una buena vida luego de la tragedia que había asolado a su familia con la partida temprana de sus padres y el dinero que un día simplemente se acabó. Ahora todos vivían una existencia relajada, ellos estudiaban lo que él no había podido y sabía que estaban orgullosos de su hermano mayor, les había dado parte de su vida y sus años de juventud, y no se quejaba. Jamás les reprocharía algo, eran buenos chicos. 

 

El problema era que lo conocían y apenas lo vieron aparecer, fue su hermana, la menor, quien le preguntó si iba todo realmente bien y qué hacía allí exactamente. Explicarle que los quería ver no fue suficiente, pero logró escapar de la amarga conversación el primer día. Los siguientes fue más difícil huir y cuando ella se aseguró de preguntarle si estaba viendo a alguien o ya dispuesto a tener una relación seria, el único que apareció en su mente fue Otabek. Había estado ignorando sus mensajes a propósito esos días, pero no dejaba de pensar en él, todo se lo recordaba. 

 

–Hay un chico… Pero… Somos buenos amigos, creo… Es complicado –le dijo uno de los últimos días que estaban a solas conversando. 

–¿No has pensado en ser algo más con él? –preguntó su hermana, directo al punto. 

–A veces… P-pero no sería justo… Yo lo quiero mucho, quiero que sea feliz. No sé si puedo darle yo eso y creo que ya arruiné todo –confesó JJ mirando las flores que ella mantenía. 

–Mhm… No creo que si su amistad es verdadera se rompa de improviso. ¿Seguro que no pueden arreglar las cosas? 

–No estoy seguro…

–Deberías intentarlo. 

 

Antes de que lograra decidir qué hacer, sus días en ese lugar se acabaron. Y regresar a la realidad, parecía más difícil que nunca en esos tiempos.

 

* * *

 

  
Esos cuatro días habían pasado como una nube gris. Sin mensajes de parte de JJ, se había resignado a dejarle solo dos mensajes por día y a no intentar llamarlo. Pero cuando recibió al fin una contestación, con el cantante avisándole que ya iba de regreso y agradeciéndole su preocupación, pensó que tal vez… Tenía una oportunidad. 

 

–Jean… Es un alivio escucharte… ¿Todo bien entonces? –preguntó en medio de la llamada teléfonica que se había atrevido a hacer.

–Beka… Sí, todo estuvo bien, gracias –respondió JJ del otro lado de la línea. 

–Jean… Siento que no hemos hablado en mucho tiempo y… Quiero que nos veamos, ¿Puede ser? –dijo Otabek esperando una respuesta afirmativa. 

–Yo… No creo poder estos días… Ehm… Tengo que recuperar el tiempo que dejé de lado los ensayos con la banda, una firma de autógrafos y otras cosas… 

–¿Ninguna hora disponible? ¿En la noche? ¿De mañana? 

–Lo siento, no puedo esta vez… Cuídate mucho, ¿Sí?

 

La esperanza que había logrado mantener solo por unos minutos, se derrumbó junto con todo lo demás. Su pecho ardía pero de un dolor que no entendía, no era placentero, solo sentía un vacío que no sabía con qué llenar. Eso fue lo que le hizo aceptar que Jean estaba evitándolo, o mejor dicho rechazándolo. 

 

Solo eran amigos, lo habían repetido cientos de veces, pero Otabek creía que era eso y mucho más, no algo que simplemente se desechara o se dejara atrás. Él al menos no podía volver atrás, pero tampoco podía seguir adelante si quien podía iluminar sus días prefería esconderse de él con alguna excusa barata. 

 

La tristeza era algo que hace años no sentía, no con la fuerza de ahora. Lo que necesitaba era distraerse, tal vez así olvidaría que la opresión en su pecho le impedía respirar con normalidad. Si se centraba en el sufrimiento desconocía a qué punto podía llegar y eso le aterraba, no quería perder el control de todas las partes de su vida. Aunque supuso también que todo lo que le ocurría era lo que gritaba que sus sentimientos eran reales… Que amaba a ese hombre más que a nada, y que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo recuperarlo. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Aparte de esa última noche que sí habían estado juntos… 

 

Lo mejor era que volviera a trabajar, al menos una noche. Logró conseguirse una fiesta para asistir, dos noches después, y trató de prepararse en el club de unos amigos antes que llegara el gran día. La música no era una buena aliada de la tristeza, la cantidad de canciones deprimentes que podía encontrar, aunque tuvieran ritmos alegres, le impresionaba. Todas esas letras que antes no significaban nada, ahora parecían tener una relación directa con sus problemas de amor, la ironía lo abofeteaba. 

 

La noche de la fiesta, antes de entrar al lugar, cuando se vio en medio de todas esas personas que iban a pasar un momento agradable, supo que no podía hacerlo. No se sentía con ánimo de hacer felices a los demás, no cuando su vida era una tortura esos días. Regresó a su departamento y avisó que se sentía enfermo, no había mentira en eso así que no sintió remordimientos y cuando se sentó en la sala a beber lo que encontró, se preguntó cuánto podría dañar su reputación y carrera si seguía de ese modo. 

 

–Me estás haciendo pedazos… 

 

Susurró en soledad a la persona a la que solía dedicar sus pensamientos y dio un trago largo a la bebida que esperaba le hiciera olvidar al menos por unas horas, la nostalgia que acompañaba sus pasos.

 

* * *

 

Luego de una discusión con sus compañeros de banda, lo enviaron a casa a descansar. No podían trabajar con él en ese estado y prefirieron modificar la fecha de la siguiente gira hasta que su cantante y estrella principal estuviera nuevamente en forma. 

 

Jean-Jacques estaba alterado. Sabía bien lo que le hacía falta, pero no sabía cómo pedirlo. Una semana había pasado desde la fatídica noche en la que habían hecho ese juego de roles que lo había arruinado todo. No había vuelto a hablar con Otabek desde la llamada el día que regresó de donde sus hermanos y la ausencia del que había sido su amigo los últimos meses le pesaba en el corazón. 

 

La verdad era que quería saber cómo estaba. Quería que todo volviera a la normalidad. Si pudiera pedir un deseo, ese sería no haber accedido en primer lugar a esa idea que todavía lo perseguía en sus pesadillas y que no había servido sino para alejarlos. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo olvidar que Otabek había tenido que ver esa parte tan triste de él? ¿Cómo creer que él no estaba decepcionado del desastre que era por no poder olvidar a quien le había roto el corazón hace tanto tiempo? 

 

Bueno, Yuuri no se lo había roto… JJ todavía creía que solo había sido su culpa, y lejos estaba de imaginar que no era del todo cierto. Pensar en el japonés tampoco ayudaba, y lo real era que su mente pensaba más veces en el día en Otabek que en su antiguo compañero de trabajo. Se sentía mal por haberlo rechazado todas esas veces pero no creía ser capaz de verlo a los ojos sin llorar o sin avergonzarse de nuevo. 

 

Era la principal razón por la que había huído sin aviso, por la que había evitado contactar al DJ. No confiaba en su capacidad de mantenerse firme si hablaba con él. Temía que nada más verlo, volvería a llorar sin poder parar. Y eso solo lo tornaría todavía más problemático para el joven que no tenía la culpa de sus problemas. 

 

Pero… 

 

Extrañaba sus mensajes, sus desayunos juntos. Extrañaba dormir y también desvelarse juntos. Se había vuelto parte de su rutina y se había ajustado tan bien a ella que ahora la falta de ese hombre le hacía sentirse sumamente nostálgico, como si hubiera perdido una parte de él mismo. No funcionaba bien si no estaba Otabek en su vida… Ahora podía entenderlo y le dolía haber demorado tanto. 

 

Leroy sabía que era el único que podía arreglar las cosas, su hermana se lo había dicho, pero luego de dar mil vueltas en su cama y fallar completo en la tarea de dormirse, comenzó a idear el mensaje que podría enviarle al DJ. Al menos para saber como se encontraba… 

 

Pero, por alguna razón, un mísero mensaje no sonaba correcto. No alcanzaría para detallarle la profundidad de su arrepentimiento, mucho menos lo hondo de su tristeza. Vio la hora y dudó unos segundos, no era un horario prudente… ¿Eso importaba? 

  
  


El sonido del teléfono fue lo que le hizo despertar. Se había pasado el día y la noche metido en las cobijas de su cama, sin deseos de ver el mundo. No podía creer que alguien se hubiera atrevido a llamarlo a esa hora, pero prefirió contestar en caso de que fuera una emergencia. Su voz somnolienta fue la que saludó, apenas abrió los ojos, sin leer el número que lo estaba marcando. 

 

–Aquí Altin… ¿Diga? –bostezó después de eso. 

–¿Otabek? ¿Estás …? ¿Te desperté? Lo siento –una voz nerviosa le habló. 

 

Solo escucharlo le hizo sentarse en la cama. Su corazón al reconocer al interlocutor estaba latiendo como si acabara de revivir luego de una semana. 

 

–¿Jean?... ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Todo bien? –preguntó obligado a carraspear luego de que su voz decidiera salir como un hilo. 

–Sí… Es decir… No realmente… Quería… No quería molestar tu sueño, pero… Necesito hablar contigo –dijo entre pequeñas pausas el canadiense. 

–No molestas… Dime –pidió el joven ya sintiéndose un poco más despierto. 

–Necesito hablar contigo, de frente –murmuró JJ. 

–Está bien… ¿Cuándo quieres que nos veamos? 

 

El silencio del otro lado de la línea lo asustó. Pero si este era uno de sus sueños, esperaba que terminara bien. 

 

–¿Puede ser esta noche? –inquirió Jean luego de esos segundos. 

–Ahm… Estoy en la cama… Pero puedo vestirme e ir a verte –ofreció sin dudarlo. 

–Oh, no… No es necesario –aseguró el cantante. 

–¿No? –Otabek odió cuando su voz sonó débil ante la negativa. 

 

Le llamó la atención escuchar la risa del chico, parecía que no la había escuchado en meses. Por supuesto, estaba exagerando, pero era como se sentía. 

 

–¿Sabes? Está un poco helado afuera… ¿Podrías abrirme? 

–¿Eh? ¿Abrir... ? Jean… ¿Dónde estás? 

–En tu puerta. 

 

Altin casi tiró el teléfono de la sorpresa. Miró la hora y vio que eran las 3 de la madrugada. Se levantó a tropezones y buscó una sudadera para ponerse antes de salir casi corriendo hacia la puerta, su corazón se sentía como un tambor. Realmente no quería estarlo imaginando todo, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Luego de sacar los seguros abrió de golpe la puerta… 

 

Y allí estaba. Temblando ligeramente aunque traía una chaqueta, al parecer había olvidado los guantes, o eso notó cuando lo vio guardando su teléfono en el bolsillo. 

 

–Hola… ¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó con timidez el cantante.  

–Oh, claro… Pasa, disculpa –se apresuró en dejarle espacio para que entrara y una vez lo tuvo adentro volvió a poner los seguros, como si eso fuera a evitar que ese hombre se apartara nuevamente de su vida. 

 

Jean, que había decidido rápido que necesitaba ver al otro y que no podía esperar más, ahora que lo tenía al frente sentía un nudo en la garganta. Sabía que él era la solución a su problema de esos días, pero en esos momentos parecía que toda su sensación de angustia iba empeorando, y antes de que pudiera decir algo coherente unas pequeñas lágrimas fueron anegando sus ojos. 

 

–Oh… Beka… ¡Lo siento tanto! –balbuceó y sin pensarlo, se abrazó al joven que por poco pierde el equilibrio luego de que lo tomara por sorpresa. 

–¿Jean? Jean… No llores. Tranquilo… Todo está bien –el kazajo lo abrazó con cuidado cuando pudo recuperar la posición firme de sus pies. 

–N-no… ¡Nada está bien! –exclamó JJ dejando asombrado al otro. 

–¿Nada …?

 

Tomó unos segundos que Leroy se calmara lo suficiente para mirar de frente a Otabek. Pero necesitaba decírselo mirándolo, no quería que creyera que estaba mintiendo o algo similar, tenía que hacer las cosas bien aunque lo aterrara la idea. 

 

–Yo… Yo… Fui un idiota. No sabía cómo mirarte a la cara luego de lo que tuviste que hacer por mí, y creí que necesitabas tiempo y que yo también necesitaba tiempo. Pero cada día que pasaba me sentía peor. Creí que no me merecía tu amistad, por eso intenté tomar distancia pero… Pero yo no quiero estar tan lejos… Nada se siente bien si estás lejos. 

–Jean… –intentó interrumpirlo Otabek. 

–Espera… Yo… Yo realmente necesito decirte, que lo siento. Lo siento por todo. Perdóname por lo que te hice hacer y por todo lo demás. Ya no quiero que no hablemos… O que no nos veamos. Necesito que nos veamos y poder estar contigo y… y… 

–Jean… –el joven no parecía callarse ni escucharlo. 

–Sé que no me merezco que me perdones, pero por favor… ¿Podemos seguir siendo amigos? Por favor… –rogó en su monólogo el cantante. 

–¡¡Jean!! –le gritó finalmente Otabek para que le pusiera atención. 

–¡¿Q-qué?!

–No hemos dejado de ser amigos… ¿Está bien? Gracias por decirme todo esto… Y por venir aquí. No quiero que sigas diciendo que no mereces que te perdone, no necesitas eso. Te perdono aunque me dolió que me ignoraras así –dijo al fin cuando le dieron el espacio. 

 

Jean-Jacques lo miró varios segundos antes de que se le escapara un nuevo sollozo, esta vez fue Otabek quien lo jaló para abrazarlo con fuerza. 

 

–Oh, Beka… ¡T-te extrañé tanto! –gimoteó el mayor, oculto entre los brazos del DJ que lo cuidaba del mundo en esos momentos. 

–Yo también te extrañé… Mucho –confesó el menor y suspiró contra su amigo. 

–Fui un idiota… Lo siento… Ya sé que me dijiste que no lo necesito, pero lo digo con sinceridad, me siento muy avergonzado por todo y por hacernos esto. 

–Jean… Calma, ¿Sí? No es tu culpa completa… Yo también tuve la culpa por darte esa mala idea, no sabía que iba a salir tan mal, pero quería que estuvieras bien. Que tu corazón también pudiera sanar –explicó Otabek. 

–Lo sé… Eres muy dulce –susurró el cantante antes de mirarlo.

–¿Lo soy? –preguntó el kazajo sonriendo de medio lado. 

–Sí… Me hubiera gustado enamorarme de ti… –Jean sonrió tímidamente–. Aunque supongo que también me hubieras roto el corazón –añadió secándose las lágrimas. 

–¿Quién lo dice? –preguntó Otabek con expresión ahora seria. 

–¿Eh? 

 

Otabek lo miró varios segundos antes de decidirse a continuar. A veces le sorprendía lo rápido que cedía contra ese hombre que no se daba cuenta de su efecto en él. Solo le había tomado unos minutos de reaparecer en su vida y parecía que todo lo malo que había vivido esa semana se fundía en el olvido. 

 

–¿Quién dice que no puedes enamorarte de mí? 

 

Para su sorpresa, había hecho callar al rey, que lo miraba con expresión casi perdida y sin ser capaz de responderle ni una palabra. 

 

–Yo no soy él, y me preocupo por ti. No te haría daño... –explicó el DJ sin dejar de mirarlo, suavizando el tono de su voz. 

–Beka... Eres muy bueno conmigo, pero creo que esto ha ido demasiado lejos... ¿De qué me serviría enamorarme de ti si tu no te sientes así también? ¿Cuál será la diferencia con la situación en la que ya estoy? Tal vez deberíamos olvidar eso y solo... 

–No hay nada que olvidar. Eres tú el que no lo entiende –le interrumpió sin dudarlo. 

–¿Qué cosa no entiendo? ¿Por qué insistes en sacrificarte por mí? –la voz del cantante tembló al final y bajó la vista. 

–No es lo que crees Jean... Para mí no es un sacrificio estar contigo. Yo, puede que no sea lo que usualmente hago, pero fue por eso que me di cuenta. Cada día me enamoro más de ti y de tu sonrisa… No me quites la oportunidad de intentarlo. 

 

El silencio de Jean-Jacques fue tan evidente que el kazajo quería enterrarse varios kilómetros bajo tierra. ¿Se había adelantado mucho? ¡Acababa de soltar de golpe lo que sentía por él y el chico no estaba respondiendo nada! 

 

–¿Es... es en serio? –preguntó JJ con expresión preocupada.

–Es lo más sincero que te he dicho nunca –el menor sonrió al escucharlo al fin.

–Beka... No quiero que sufras... –añadió el canadiense con una extraña sensación en el pecho. 

–Entonces no me hagas sufrir, dame una oportunidad. 

 

El corazón del canadiense latió con fuerza en ese momento. Sin ser capaz de hablar sin actuar, se movió para abrazar al otro por sobre los hombros, sabiendo que tal vez Otabek sentiría la carrera desbocada que corría su corazón. Había ido a ese lugar a pedir perdón y a recuperar su amistad con el kazajo, pero acababa de encontrar algo todavía más precioso y la emoción que le recorría le llenaba completo. 

 

–Realmente... Realmente quiero enamorarme de ti.

 

El DJ respiró más tranquilo luego de escuchar eso, y vio entonces que tenía realmente una oportunidad. Se aferraría a ella con todas sus fuerzas, fue por eso que se sintió con el suficiente valor para apretar al joven contra él y buscar su rostro para verlo a los ojos, la pregunta que tenía para él era una de las más importantes que había hecho nunca. 

 

–Jean… ¿Quieres ser mi novio? –preguntó sin dudas. 

–¡¿Eh?! ¿Estás seguro? Es decir… Acabo de decirte que yo no… Aunque claro, me encantaría poder y… ¿Es… Eso te haría feliz? Yo te quiero mucho pero todavía no estoy seguro de haber superado todo –el canadiense comenzó a balbucear sin mucho orden, nervioso, con las mejillas ligeramente coloreadas.

–Estoy seguro. Eso me haría muy feliz… Y no importa que todavía no lo sientas… Yo quiero que estemos juntos y que me permitas demostrarte lo que siento por ti. 

–Beka… Yo… Acepto. ¡S-sí, sí quiero! No he tenido muchos novios en mi vida, espero hacerlo bien –se rió el cantante. 

–Yo tampoco he tenido mucha experiencia que sirva, pero podemos aprender juntos. 

 

La risa del canadiense significó todo para el DJ esa madrugada. Y por supuesto, no dejó que JJ volviera a casa ese día, lo invitó a dormir lo que quedaba de noche y estuvieron en la cama casi hasta el mediodía, cuando el kazajo se ofreció a preparar desayuno para ambos. 

 

No tardó mucho en ver que no tenía suficientes elementos para preparar una comida decente y se decidieron por ir a alimentarse fuera. Después de eso visitaron el supermercado más cercano, pues el kazajo no había hecho sus obligaciones de adulto durante la última semana. El primer día como novios fue extraño y emocionante para ambos, que sintieron una gran diferencia en cada gesto que compartían. Hasta tomarse de las manos parecía algo completamente nuevo, un hecho trascendental, ahora que podían decir en voz alta y al mundo que ya no eran solo amigos. 

 

Luego de días grises, ambos sentían al fin algo cercano a la felicidad. Uno con la esperanza viva de que podía conquistar un corazón dispuesto y otro esperando sanar y entender que era todo eso que ya sentía en su pecho cada vez que tenía al otro cerca. El tiempo, querían creer, sería su mayor aliado. Apenas estaban comenzando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No odien a Jean!! El pobre estaba realmente confundido con todo lo que pasó. Claro que Beka no tenía la culpa, pero así son las cosas con las malas decisiones TT__TT
> 
> Se me rompió el corazón en varias partes de este capítulo, así que lo extendí hasta el punto en el que el dolor pasara al olvido.
> 
> Gracias por leer !!!! 
> 
> Saludos


	8. Así nos llegó el amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El inicio del noviazgo, tal vez si podía ser tan bueno como creían.

Los días eran más luminosos desde que se habían reconciliado y las primeras dos semanas como novios pasaron antes de que se dieran cuenta. No se quejaban, pues estar juntos era algo que apreciaban y querían incluso extender. Apenas unos días habían estado distanciados, pero se había sentido demasiado tiempo. Tanto, que luego de la reconciliación les costó volver a separarse e incluso en los momentos en que lo hicieron, dieron uso a la tecnología para mantener el contacto todas las horas del día que estuvieran despiertos. El impulso de saber del otro provenía de ambos, así que la conversación fluía de manera natural, como si eso fuera a borrar todo lo que había pasado.

 

Pero no querían borrar todo. Otabek, por una parte, además de recuperar al cantante, al fin se había sacado de su pecho el peso de sus sentimientos al decirlos en voz alta, y aunque el temor se había apoderado de él justo luego de confesarse, ahora que los días pasaban y que la situación parecía solo mejorar, se daba cuenta de que había sido lo correcto. Lo que sí tenía claro era que no quería volver a sentirse ignorado, y consideró que lo ideal era decir también eso en voz alta. Más ahora que tenían una relación oficial. 

 

Jean-Jacques tampoco quería olvidar lo que había ocurrido. Su sentimiento de culpa era grande y quería hacer todo lo que estuviera en su poder para que su amigo y novio estuviera bien, para que supiera que tan feliz lo hacía a él tenerlo cerca. La etiqueta de ser una pareja, aunque parecía no ser mucho pues era similar a su rutina de antes, era muy importante para el canadiense que sentía que comenzaba a avanzar, aunque fuera en pasos pequeños… Todo se lo debía a él. 

 

–Creo que comienzo a entender cómo nos confundían con una pareja de novios –dijo JJ mientras caminaban de la mano por uno de los parques de la ciudad. 

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –preguntó el DJ mirándolo sin detener el paso lento que llevaban.  

–Pues… Antes también te tomaba de la mano o te besaba en público. Y siempre has sido muy coqueto conmigo, casi descarado –bromeó al final el mayor guiñándole el ojo. 

–¿Coqueto yo? Jean, creo que te estás proyectando –bufó Otabek aunque se rió luego. 

–Sí, tú. Yo jamás te coquetearía de forma imprudente –aseguró el cantante conteniendo la risa. 

–Claro… Por eso nos echaron más de una vez de nuestro restaurante favorito, entre otros sitios públicos, porque yo te obligaba a que te subieras encima mío… –relató con voz monótona el kazajo. 

–¡¡Oh, Beka, pero si siempre te ha gustado!! Bueno… Puede que sí te haya coqueteado un poco más de lo normal. El punto es, que ahora todo tiene sentido –explicó entre risas JJ. 

–¿Sí? –inquirió Altin entretenido al verlo tan feliz. 

–Sí… Ahora todo es todavía más bonito… Porque podemos responder que sí –Jean le dedicó una dulce sonrisa antes de volver a reír–. Aunque tengo mis dudas de que nos pregunten, pero nunca se sabe. 

 

Otabek lo miró con el amor que ya no tenía que guardar, y detuvo sus pasos. Con cuidado levantó las manos del hombre para besarle los nudillos con afecto. JJ se le quedó viendo, con las mejillas comenzando a colorearse, ante uno más de los ataques de dulzura de los que últimamente era víctima. 

 

–Sí nos lo preguntan, seré el primero en responder… Quiero que lo sepan todos –aseguró el kazajo y sin soltar la mano contraria continuó caminando. 

–Creo que no voy a sobrevivir… 

–¡¿Eh?! 

 

Leroy suspiró antes de detener los pasos contrarios y subió la mano que tenía libre para tomar al menor de la mejilla antes de plantar sus labios donde pertenecían. El beso fue breve pero intenso, todo gracias al corazón del cantante que latía fuerte cada vez que escuchaba a Otabek siendo sincero sobre lo que sentía por él. 

 

–Si muero será por culpa de lo dulce que eres conmigo –dijo JJ separándose solo unos centímetros. 

–No… Apenas estoy comenzando. Así que tienes que vivir, conmigo –señaló con seguridad el DJ. 

–¿Contigo? –la sorpresa cruzó el rostro del canadiense. 

–Bueno, no es como que estemos… Ehm… ¿No crees que sería más cómodo si tuvieras algunas de tus cosas en mi departamento? Y yo algunas mías en el tuyo… Claro, solo si quieres. Así no tendrás excusas para irte –explicó Otabek. 

–¡Beka! No era una excusa, realmente me gusta usar mis productos personales… ¡Este bello cuerpo hay que mantenerlo! –se quejó el mayor sabiendo que le reclamaban por algo ocurrido un par de días atrás. 

–Tu cuerpo hermoso puede guardar los secretos de belleza en más de un lugar –repuso sin exaltarse el kazajo. 

–Uhm… ¿Pero estás seguro? ¿Seguro seguro? –preguntó JJ de nuevo sin creerlo del todo.  

–Muy seguro –afirmó Otabek. 

–Bien… Iremos a buscar algunas de mis cosas esta noche. 

 

El almuerzo de ese día fue prácticamente al aire libre. Aprovechando que el clima era agradable. Durante parte de la tarde Jean necesitaba ir a uno de sus ensayos y Otabek se ofreció a acompañarlo. Al cantante le encantaba la compañía de su pareja pero a veces creía que estaba exigiendo demasiado y algunas dudas surcaban su mente. Pero no dijo nada durante el camino ni tampoco en medio del trabajo. 

 

Su grupo de trabajo parecía disfrutar también de la presencia del DJ que de vez en cuando cooperaba con temas de sonido y a pesar de que a veces regañaban al canadiense por dedicarse demasiado tiempo a lanzarle besos a su público favorito, la jornada había salido bien. A la hora de la cena la dirección que tomaron fue el departamento de Leroy. 

 

–Creo que te siento extraño… ¿Está todo bien? –preguntó Otabek mientras cocinaban. 

–Uhm… No es nada… Olvídalo, solo estoy pensando mucho –bufó el chico mientras cortaba las verduras. 

–Jean… –suspiró el kazajo y detuvo su propia tarea de preparar la carne. 

–¿Hmn? –hizo un sonido de pregunta JJ, evadiendo el tema.  

–Dijiste que ya no te guardarías las cosas. ¿Seguro que no quieres decirme? Siento que tuvo que ver con que fui contigo al ensayo –dijo con calma el DJ. 

–Ahm… Un poco… ¡Pero no mal pienses! –se apresuró en advertir Jean bajo la mirada seria de su novio–. Es que… Me preocupa que ya casi no estés trabajando…  ¿Es mi idea o ya vas a menos eventos que antes? ¿Es mi culpa? 

 

Altin suspiró en su posición y miró la comida a medio hacer. Tal como había pensado, sí existía algo que preocupaba a su pareja y el chico parecía no entender del todo que tenía que conversar las cosas si querían que todo funcionara. No que Otabek fuera un maestro de la conversación, pero al menos sabía que había cosas que entre ellos se debían decir y en voz alta, para no caer en los errores pasados. 

 

–Yo no diría que es tu culpa… Ya no me llena el trabajo de stripper como antes… Sé que no te molestaba, pero de todos modos, creo que solo con ser DJ puedo mantenerme bien… Incluso he pensado en tal vez buscar algo más, durante el día… Para no tener que salir tantas noches –expresó el menor mirando a su novio atentamente. 

–Oh… Creo que entiendo… Bueno, tienes que hacer lo que te haga sentir mejor. No me quejo de tenerte más noches para mí y de no compartirte con el mundo… Solo… No quiero ser una carga o que sientas que te estoy exigiendo o controlando –murmuró JJ cabizbajo. 

–Jean, no me siento controlado por ti… Aunque sí me gusta cuando me controlas de vez en cuando en la cama –repuso sin más el kazajo. 

–¡Beka! Era un tema serio –bufó el mayor y negó con la cabeza riendo.

 

El DJ se sumó a su risa y continuaron con la preparación. Las bromas eran parte incluso de esos momentos cotidianos en los que ambos tenían un utensilio de cocina en la mano, y la pacífica sensación de que todo estaba bien se extendía en ambas mentes como si fuera una promesa de que la felicidad era parte ya del calendario. La comida sucedió tranquila e incluso se dieron tiempo de reposar de la misma en el sofá, viendo el trozo de una película a la que no le pusieron suficiente atención pues se distraían fácil mirándose. 

 

–¿Qué piensas llevar? –insistió Otabek con el tema de compartir departamentos cuando ya estuvieron en la habitación de Jean con una maleta abierta en el piso. 

–Mhm… Ropa interior, dos pares de pantalones, un par de zapatos extra, camisetas, un traje, suéter, camisa y… –enlistó tocando su ropa el cantante. 

–¿Piensas llevar todo tu armario? –preguntó Beka mirando por un costado lo que ocurría.  

–¿No que eso querías? –se quejó JJ frunciendo el ceño. 

–¡Es broma! 

 

Jean le sacó la lengua mientras iba metiendo todo lo seleccionado en la maleta que fue llenándose poco a poco. Otabek le ayudó a escoger algunas de sus prendas favoritas, por el mero gusto de ver la expresión de JJ cuando recordaba alguna de las cosas que habían hecho mientras estaba vestido con esas. 

 

–Faltan los mil productos de belleza, y la maleta ya casi no tiene espacio –anunció Altin metiendo también unas toallas que quería JJ aunque a él le parecía innecesario. 

–Eso es porque esos irán en otra maleta, más pequeña. Tu también te cuidas el cabello, no te atrevas a fingir que no lo he notado –lo apuntó con un dedo el canadiense. 

–Ya, ya… Puede que tengas razón. 

 

Leroy desapareció en dirección al baño, mientras Otabek obedecía al sentido común y cerraba la maleta que ya no podría abarcar más contenido. El otro se tardaba más de la cuenta así que acabó por llamarlo. 

 

–¿Jean? 

–Ven… 

 

Otabek caminó desprevenido hacia la entrada al baño y entonces vio al chico, casi completamente desnudo, mirando la estantería donde tenía sus productos especializados. Sus piernas que siempre se le hacían eternas, terminaban esta vez en una breve prenda interior que soportaba su abultada anatomía con un delicado encaje blanco. 

 

–¿Jean? ¿Qué haces des… _ Precioso  _ –balbuceó Otabek sin quejarse de la vista. 

–¿Des-precioso? ¿Me odias? –bromeó JJ girándose a ver al chico. 

–Jamás… Te ves hermoso. ¿Te dije que se te ve bien el blanco? –se quedó en la entrada todavía alimentando su vista. 

–Al rey le vienen muchos colores, pero sí… El blanco combina bien –aseguró JJ con tono juguetón. 

–Ahm… ¿Por qué me llamaste? ¿Necesitas ayuda? –ofreció Otabek revolcando su mirada en el abdomen ajeno. 

–Algo así… Creo que es hora de que aprendas una lección –señaló el canadiense extendiéndose para alcanzar algo de lo que estaba en el otro costado del mueble. 

–¿Cuál sería? –preguntó el DJ con la vista fija en el trasero apenas cubierto de su pareja. 

–Te enseñaré cómo se cuida tu novio, ya que tanto te quejas. 

–Prometo quejarme más seguido. 

 

La lección hubiera sido sencilla, pero se trataba de ellos dos. Y cuando estaban juntos todo parecía iluminarse. Jean-Jacques se aseguró de llenar con cariño y cuidado el cuerpo de Otabek de distintas cremas y jabones, incluido otros productos para su cabello, y con el mismo cuidado lo ayudó a enjuagarse después. La nariz de Altin fue inhalando cada uno de los aromas, hasta que se mezclaron en su cabeza, era como sentirse rodeado por la presencia del cantante y la sensación le gustó. Ya no pensaba reclamar por el hecho de que el hombre sintiera la necesidad de llevarse su ritual de belleza a su departamento. 

 

–Debiste quitarte la ropa interior… Ahora se mojó –informó el kazajo admirando el cuerpo ajeno, el que todavía tenía un poco de la espuma que había hecho. 

–Fue una emergencia… Y creo que necesitaré un baño también –comentó JJ mientras se miraba a sí mismo con expresión divertida. 

–Puedo ayudarte, para practicar lo aprendido –ofreció el DJ y sus dedos tocaron al fin los costados de su compañero. 

 

Allí donde Otabek posó sus dedos, estaba el hilo delgado y suave que cruzaba las caderas del cantante. Y aunque disfrutaba la sensación de solo tocarlo, hizo bajar la tela cuidando que no quedara atrapada y que llegara a los pies del mayor. Cuando estuvo completamente desnudo lo abrazó por la espalda y lo apegó a su cuerpo húmedo, lo que le permitió escuchar el jadeo de sorpresa del joven por sentirlo ya directamente contra su anatomía. 

 

–Uhm… Beka… ¿Estás animado ya? –preguntó coqueto Leroy. 

–Siempre contigo… Pero ahora, específicamente por culpa de tus manos –informó el DJ y sus dedos se acomodaron sobre las nalgas de su novio. 

–¿Necesitas ayuda? –dijo JJ con una media sonrisa, moviendo suave la cadera contra la que tenía al frente. 

–Sí, por favor… Pero primero, voy a poner esas cremas en tu piel  –avisó el kazajo, inclinándose para tomar uno de los jabones. 

–¿Sabías con qué más podrías cuidar mi piel también? Leí alguna vez que sirve para disminuir las arrugas y suavizar –comentó animado el cantante, tocando con sus manos la punta del miembro ajeno.

–Jean… –Otabek lo miró fijo antes de respirar profundamente, necesitaba concentrarse y así era difícil–. Prometo que no dejaré que tu piel envejezca y le daré  _ ese _ tratamiento todos los días si quieres, pero ahora voy a usar tus métodos convencionales. 

 

La risa de Leroy hizo feliz al kazajo. Y entonces ya con todas las propuestas claras, finalmente, pudo dedicarse a la tarea inocente de bañar al hombre frente a él, aunque más de una vez tuvo que detenerse para rozarse a gusto con la piel enjabonada del otro. Jean-Jacques le sonreía en distintos grados y formas con cada movimiento, y le ayudaba a seleccionar qué usar, mientras sus manos se alimentaban de toda la piel que podían tocar. 

 

Cuando terminó, ambos goteaban agua y tal vez un poco más. Sin quejas dejó que Jean decidiera si quería moverse para los siguientes pasos, y terminaron sobre la cama con las toallas húmedas en el piso. El rostro de Otabek era incapaz de ocultar la sonrisa que se cargaba mientras se besaban con calma al principio y ansiedad después. No porque tuvieran el tiempo en contra, sino porque se anhelaban con fuerza. 

 

–Jean… Quiero hacerte el amor –dijo Altin en voz baja después de varias besos, casi como si temiera que fueran a negársele.

–Ahm… ¿Qué significa eso? –respondió JJ con el corazón latiendo fuerte. 

–Siempre ha sido especial, pero quiero todavía más… Quiero que sientas el modo en que mi cuerpo grita que te ama –susurró Otabek apegándose al rostro del mayor. 

–Es… Escucharé todo lo que tu cuerpo quiera decirme… –prometió el cantante sintiendo como sus mejillas se coloreaban. 

 

Habían tenido sexo muchas veces, pero por culpa de Altin ahora todo parecía diferente. Jean-Jacques no podía quejarse pues se sentía rodeado por una nube de cariño, y correspondió a gusto cuando el DJ continuó besándolo con lentitud, tomando tiempo para cada caricia que le entregaba.

 

Leroy no creía requerir tanta preparación, pero Otabek con calma fue besando cada trozo de su cuerpo, inhalando el aroma que habían dejado los productos de limpieza. Su cuello fue el primero en ser recorrido largos minutos por esa lengua, subiendo en lamidas y bajando en pequeñas mordidas, que le arrancaban suspiros al canadiense. Las manos de Otabek le acariciaron los brazos antes de que se inclinara a rozar el torso del mayor, y cada beso húmedo se centró en cierto lugar alrededor de su pecho hasta que llegó a los puntos más sensibles. 

 

–Beka… Ahm… Se siente muy bien… –jadeó JJ cuando al fin la boca del DJ se posicionó sobre uno de sus pezones. 

–Cariño… Vas a sentirte todavía mejor –murmuró con ternura contra su piel. 

 

Los labios de Otabek se ocuparon de dar pequeños apretones sobre los botones del hombre, asegurándose de succionarlos al final, uno primero y luego el otro, paseando sus dedos después para frotarlos ya firmes. Los jadeos de Jean subían de volumen con cada caricia y sus piernas se movían inquietas por culpa del punto donde se acumulaba la mayor presión gracias a todas las demostraciones de afecto. 

 

Cuando Altin descendió lo suficiente para recorrer en lentas lamidas el vientre del cantante, la voz del otro hombre se elevaba aún más fuerte y descarada por culpa del placer que le proveía. Añadió una que otra mordida, dejando pequeñas marcas rojas sobre la piel canela, aumentando la necesidad del joven que movía ya la cadera buscando con qué rozarse aunque no encontraba nada disponible. 

 

–Beka… Tócame más… Por favor –gimió Jean necesitado. 

–Jean… Paciencia, ya casi...

 

Lo que quería era hacerlo sentir bien. Por eso, a pesar de que su propia necesidad le pedía seguir explorando ese cuerpo y recorrer incluso sus largas piernas, tuvo piedad y bajó el rostro para dar una larga lamida al miembro que lo requería en esos segundos. Escuchar el placentero gemido de JJ solo con ese toque lo despertó por completo a él mismo, y sus manos se dedicaron a masajear los muslos de su pareja en firmes toques. 

 

Otro tanto requirió bajar para acomodar las piernas del joven sobre sus hombros, de ese modo le obligó a subir la cadera mientras sus manos se alimentaban frotando las nalgas del canadiense, arrastrando los dedos por toda la abultada zona. Su lengua no se quería quedar atrás así que lamió la base que tenía cerca y lo fue envolviendo hasta acomodarlo en el punto donde su boca podía consumirlo. 

 

El grito de Jean por sentirse dentro de su cavidad hizo que cada segundo que se había tomado valiera y antes de lo imaginado, Otabek se encontró bombeando su cabeza para permitir a Leroy penetrarle la boca a gusto, mientras sus manos le ayudaban a sostenerse sin soltar el trasero del joven. 

 

La humedad de ambos se fue mezclando haciendo el movimiento más fácil. Los jadeos deliciosos del canadiense fomentaban los movimientos del menor, quien no descansó hasta que lo escuchó gimiendo su nombre luego de una fuerte y larga succión.

 

–¡Beka! Necesito… Dentro… –rogó JJ sin poder decir una frase completa.

 

Altin sonrió ante eso y le dio otra succión más, con toda su extensión dentro antes de liberarlo, jadeando también. Con la posición que había tomado, solo le hizo falta ayudarse con las manos para sostener la cadera del hombre en el aire antes de rozar su entrada con la lengua. A prepararla se dedicó entonces, dejando ir y venir su lengua para la desesperación del cantante que jadeaba con cada segundo de deliciosa espera.

 

Cuando ya lo creyó en el límite, tuvo el cuidado de volver a dejar que todo el cuerpo del canadiense se acomodara sobre la cama, y Jean lo miró algo confundido, con el deseo marcado en sus facciones. Otabek le sonrió y lo ayudó a ubicarse de lado mientras se acostaba él también, justo atrás de donde estaba tumbado Leroy. 

 

–¿Mon cher? No quiero dormir todavía… –se quejó el joven, moviendo la cadera inquieto. 

–No vas a dormir aún, lo prometo –se rió el menor y le besó el hombro.

 

Su mano se aseguró de abrirle las piernas allí de lado, ayudándole a acomodar la que había levantado sobre las suyas mientras su miembro al fin, podía entrar donde más quería. El gemido fuerte de JJ fue música a los oídos del kazajo que lo abrazó luego de la cintura, buscando un ritmo adecuado para la penetración, permitiendo que su mano frotara la erección húmeda de su novio para aumentar su placer. 

 

Entre idas y venidas, ambos fueron subiendo el sonido de su voz, los jadeos y casi gritos no se hicieron esperar cuando llegaron casi al límite, y en ese momento, aquel sentimiento que se apoderaba del corazón de Otabek quiso desbordarse también por sus labios, que pegados a la mejilla del otro, llamaron su atención para que lo mirara de reojo. 

 

–Jean… Te amo.

–Oh, Beka… 

 

Con un último impulso y gemido se dejó ir entre esas piernas, inundando la cavidad del canadiense con su marca, y sintiendo poco después como su mano también se manchaba gracias al néctar que acababa de extraer de la punta de su hombre. La respiración agitada de ambos luego de esos últimos instantes les impidió hablar en los segundos que siguieron, mientras intentaban reponerse de la experiencia. 

 

Esa noche, después de ese intenso encuentro, en vez de retirarse ambos al departamento del DJ, se quedaron dormidos allí mismo. Abrazándose bajo las cobijas, con dulces toques. Dormir toda la noche al lado de quien tanto amaba llenaba el corazón de Altin y en secreto esperaba que el amor no tardara en llegar también sobre el otro chico, lo quería para él en cuerpo y alma, sabía que no era algo rápido ni mucho menos que se pudiera forzar, pero todavía guardaba la esperanza de que los sentimientos que Jean no creía tener, existieran. 

 

Los días fueron avanzando y con ello la vida en pareja se hizo parte de la rutina. Tal como habían decidido, sin importar la noche o el día de la semana, estaban preparados para quedarse en cualquiera de los dos departamentos, que ya tenían sus pertenencias mezcladas. Y si por alguna razón la noche juntos no se podía dar, suficientes recuerdos físicos tenían del otro para sobrevivir a las breves separaciones. 

 

Una de esas veces se dio tras dos noches seguidas de concierto de la banda del cantante. El tercer día, Otabek estaba esperando al chico en su puerta, con un gran ramo de flores al frente y con el corazón palpitando fuerte. Cuando Jean abrió, sus ojos parecieron iluminarse ante la sorpresa y el DJ recibió feliz los abrazos y besos de su persona favorita. 

 

–¡Están preciosas! Gracias, mon cher –dijo Jean entre besos, sosteniendo su regalo. 

–Las escogí bien entonces –afirmó el kazajo–. Son como tú.  

–¡Ohh, Beka! Yo no soy una flor –se rió el mayor sin dejar de verlas. 

–No lo eres, me vería muy extraño enamorado de una flor. Y eres todavía más precioso –comentó meditativo Otabek.  

–Beka… Hmn… Solo te gusta hacerme sonrojar… Pasa –invitó finalmente JJ con las mejillas infladas. 

 

Una vez adentro el cantante se dedicó a poner las flores en agua y tomarles unas cuantas fotografías que pensaba poner en redes sociales más tarde. 

 

–Solo vine por unos minutos –informó el DJ, viendo a su hombre. 

–¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué tan poco? –preguntó JJ frunciendo el ceño. 

–Porque vamos a ir de viaje. 

 

Otabek fue explicando sus planes, sacando los pasajes de su bolsillo. Un viaje para ambos  a una playa del Caribe. La expresión en el rostro del cantante fue modificándose lentamente, primero en una de absoluta sorpresa, pasando luego por creer que estaba bromeando y finalmente visiblemente emocionado con la perspectiva. 

 

–¿Es broma? Es decir… ¿No es mucho dinero? Yo no… Quiero que gastes tanto en mí –balbuceó nervioso JJ mientras miraba todavía los pasajes que le acababan de entregar. 

–No te preocupes, recuerda que soy un vago pero con dinero –asintió el kazajo. 

–¡Beka! ¡¡Cuando te dije vago fue sin pensar!! ¡Deja de repetirlo! –se quejó el cantante y luego infló las mejillas–. ¿Qué más hiciste? Además de los pasajes… 

–Reservé el hotel, y hablé con tus compañeros de banda y con tu hermana… –confesó bajando la voz el DJ. 

–¡¿Que hiciste qué cosa?! –chilló alarmado JJ.  

–Jean… Todavía no me respondes –bufó Otabek mirándolo fijo. 

–¡¡Otabek Altin!! ¿Cómo te atreves? –le dio pequeños golpes en el pecho, indignado. 

–Todavía no te escucho dándome el sí –trató de no reírse Beka. 

–Idiota… ¡Claro que sí! 

 

Altin pudo al fin reírse a gusto mientras intentaba explicarle a Jean que no había sido tan difícil robarle el número de su hermana, y que como solo iban a ser unos días, no necesitaba llevar todo su armario. El canadiense reclamaba pero se veía bastante animado mientras escogía qué llevar y trataba de anotar mentalmente qué cosas necesitaba dejar listas antes de salir. Aunque había una duda no resuelta… 

 

–Beka… ¿Cuando nos vamos? 

–Mañana en la madrugada. 

–¡¡Eso es hoy mismo!! 

–Pues… ¿Sí? 

–Oh, Beka… Eres… Eres el peor mejor novio de toda la historia. 

–¿Soy el peor o el mejor? 

–El mejor… El mejor… ¡Pero eres terrible! 

 

Y a pesar de las infinitas quejas de Jean-Jacques, esa misma noche estaban ambos en el aeropuerto, esperando que los dejaran abordar el avión. En las duras sillas de la sala de espera, el cantante había dejado su bolso de mano y por su cuenta se acomodó  sentado sobre las piernas de su novio.

 

–¿Estás muy cansado? –preguntó Otabek sonriendo suave mientras le acariciaba el cabello y la espalda. 

–Algo… Pero dormiré en el avión –bufó el canadiense con un bostezo, cerrando los ojos, se sentía seguro-. ¿Y tú? 

–Yo estoy bien… Todavía no soy tan anciano para no soportar noches en vela –bromeó el DJ admirando las facciones de quien tenía acunado en su pecho. 

–Hey… Que grosero... ¡Soy joven! –reclamó JJ abriendo solo un ojo antes de sacarle la lengua.

 

La risa de Otabek fue la que se elevó entonces, pero Leroy tenía demasiado sueño para quejarse así que solo se acomodó en su posición, agradecido de tener quien lo cuidara tanto como ese hombre. Aunque claro, las bromas sobre su edad no le gustaban así que planeaba ignorarlo sobre ese tema y tratar de dormitar un poco.

 

–Vamos Jean… No me ignores. Quédate conmigo, ¿Sí? Ya verás que lo pasaremos bien y te olvidarás del cansancio inicial –dijo Otabek tiempo después. 

–Hump… Lo sé… Será muy divertido, aunque seas un bobo a veces –le respondió al fin el cantante sin moverse.

–Gracias por aceptar venir con este bobo –dijo sinceramente el DJ, sonriendo de medio lado.

–Gracias a ti… Por todo –respondió primero, aunque su voz no quería callarse todavía–. Beka… Yo... Te quiero mucho. 

 

Jean se encargó de murmurar eso sin abrir los ojos. Demasiado cansado y también avergonzado de decirlo en voz alta. Pero era lo que sentía, así que necesitaba expresarlo. Para su cobardía, Otabek se mantuvo callado varios segundos. Tal vez temía no haber escuchado bien la repentina declaración, pero JJ lo escuchó carraspear y apretar sus brazos alrededor, con cariño. 

 

–Y yo te amo, Jean –le susurró ésta vez el kazajo dejando que sus fuertes latidos se unieran a los del contrario. 

 

Sin duda serían unos días maravillosos alejados del mundo, teniéndose solo a ambos. Y la esperanza secreta de Otabek… Esa se iba alimentando de cada pequeño paso. Solo un poco de tiempo y esperaba tener al fin la dicha completa de poder cuidar el corazón de Jean y ser correspondido a la vez. Solo tenía que ser paciente un poco más. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semillas de romance floreciendo en la sabana (?)
> 
> Nos acercamos al gran final, llegó de dulce y caliente amor. Al menos Otabek ya no puede quejarse, porque a él también lo están cuidando y se viene su recompensa por todo el esfuerzo. 
> 
> Gracias por leer si llegaste hasta aquí!!
> 
> Saludos!


End file.
